Anime Hearts
by Princess-Marina-Chan
Summary: 1 Year has past since the Organzation was defeated, but still being the Keyblade Master has it share of problems... what's worse Ansem has returned to open a new door to the darkness.. with the help of a New Keyblade weilder will it be enough? SoraOc
1. Destiny Islands?

**Hey guys! If your re-reading this one well i have edited Chapter 1 now i have so there will be alot of different things added hehe and when i get the chance i shall edit the rest hehe but for now enjoy the edited chapter **

**love you all Marina xxx**

ANIME HEARTS

Chapter 1: Destiny Islands?

"Hey Marina over here" a voice shouted out.

"Hey Kiara how have you been" Marina ran to her friend.

"Guess who I saw a minute ago" Kiara giggled with a blush on her face.

"Who..." Marina groaned she knew all too well who she was going to say like she cared much.

"I saw Carl he is so cute don't you think!" Marina just sweat dropped.

Why was Kiara so obsessed with guy's she had to get her head out of cloud's, the only things she ever talk's about was boy's and if not then make up and clothes. That was all she cared about there were alot better things she could be interested in well Marina was opposite to her completely. She couldn't really stand 2 minutes in a clothes shop with out getting bored stiff, Marina was more of a tomboy and proud of it.

Kiara was wearing her usually white vest, black baggy trousers, Beanie hat with a brown strapped belt round her waist, to the kind of personality she had and the clothes she wore how could she be a girly girl most people did wonder about that.

Kiara flicked back her long green hair as it gently flowed down her back again.

Marina's outfit was different she wore a white t-shirt with a blue heart on it, she had her silver locket round her neck and she wore a light blue mini skirt which frilled on her feet she wore plain trainers and she had white tights that went to her knee's. Marina had really long black hair she always mostly wore it down.

Marina sweat dropped again, because Kiara was being so embarrassing this morning than usual she kept waving at the boys trying to get the attention the she blew a fuse.

"Marina how is it that boys never look at me!" she turned to look at Marina.

"Because you can be such a blabber mouth sometimes..." Kiara started to burn a fuse.

"HEY! What's that surpose to mean!" Kiara glared at Marina as she giggled walking past her. 

"Well come on Kiara! If you so want a boyfriend maybe she should stop acting like a blabber mouth" Kiara grumbled at her.Marina just giggled and rolled her eyes and started following her.

Finally they had made it to the mall... Marina so didn't want to be here but Kiara and her other friends made her come..

Three girls were standing outside the main building of the mall waiting and they waved over to Kiara and Marina as they walked over to them.

One of them had long brown hair tied back in pig tails, her outfit was baggy trousers like Kiara's except they were blue, she had a dark top and she wore black fingerless gloves, this was Faith. She was a mad lover for Beyblade there wasn't one time she wouldn't talk about it.

The girl leaning on the wall was Raven, she had brown hair too, but she always had it down like Marina and Kiara did she wore a checked skirt and she had a blue top with white flowers all over and a blue jean jacket. She smirked as her friends walked closer. Sometimes people thought Faith and Raven were sisters because they did look simiular to each other but they weren't related.

And finally Gosha, Marina's first best friend she was the same age as her, she wore a pretty pink jacket and matching skirt. The shirt she was wearing was plain white with was underneath her jacket. Marina had known Gosha the longest they met each other just 8 years ago... Marina remembered it very well..

Flashback...

A Young Marina was sitting on a swing in the park playing on the swing, two adults weren't sitting too far away on a bench they must have been Marina's parents... well adoptive parents.. they had found her when she was four years old in a strange space pod no one knew where she had come from at all..

A young short brown haired girl walked past her with a lady with long red hair, she seemed really sad about something.. her mum left her to go play near the sand box and she started building a sand castle all by herself. Marina watched her and decided to go over and say hello.

"Hello! My name is Marina are you new here?" Marina smiled standing behind the girl.

"Er.. hello Marina yeah i am.." she sighed turning away again.

"What's wrong? why do you look so sad..." Marina sat next to her and started building the sand castle with her.

"Because... no one likes to play with me.." she looked away again.

"Well i will play with you! you can be my new best friend! What's your name" Marina brightly smiled.

"My name is Gosha" Gosha smiled back at her.

Flashback...

That felt like centries ago to her.. because now they were alot older now ever since she and her friends were young they always dreamed of visiting new places and going on real adventures someday. Kiara charged over to the others.

"Hey Guy's so you ready to go shopping!" Kiara cheered to her shopping was a sport she blabbered about that to.

Everyone sweat dropped, Kiara was so bongers sometimes she had to stop shoutting out like that.

"well hey Guy's its been ages how have you been!" Marina grinned.

"Just great it's great to see you again!" Gosha cheered and hugged her friend.

"well lets get going.." Raven started walking towards the entrance to the mall.

Raven was the oldest being 16 making her the most mature of the group.

"So what you been doing all summer?" Faith smiled.

"Not much just stayed at home" Raven just said.

Marina just went silent because her summer had been very strange too her she didn't tell anyone why.. but she kept hearing strange voices talking to her.. something was going to happen soon which made her worry alot..

"Hey Marina what's wrong?" Gosha looked at her sad friend.

"oh nothing really" Marina smiled trying not to worry her.

"ahhhh!" Kiara screamed.

"What's the matter!" everyone shouted.

"There is just the most cutest skirt in the shop window I just have to have!" everyone fell back onto the floor while she was running to the window.

Raven just sweat dropped and walked over to her and pulled her by her vest.

Everyone else laughed.

1 hour pasted for the gang but soon a strange storm appeared when the gang were leaving the mall and it started to pour down badly. They started running back fast.

They ran back to Marina's house for it was the nearest place from the mall.

"I hate rain! Now my hair is going to get messed up!" Kiara streaked hating the fact her hair was going to get messed up.

"No on cares about your hair Kiara!" Faith grunted and carried on rushing ahead of her.

Marina stopped running and fell to her knees, Gosha stopped and ran back over to her.

"Marina what's wrong! you ok?" she helped her up.

Marina grunted as she could hear those voices talking to her again...

"The time is coming Princess... be ready..." they kept calling to her.

"What's going on!" she screamed out.

But then the storm started getting worse and the ground was starting to shake badly.

"Its an Earthquake!" Faith called out.

Before anyone else could do anything strange creatures started forming before them, they looked dark as night with bright yellow eyes.

"What on earth are those things!" Kiara screamed hiding behind Raven.

"What..." Marina looked at them as the storm was building up around them.

Then all she could hear was Kiara screaming as her world went black...

Marina opened her eyes slowly to find herself on a sunny beach.

She looked around her friends were all uncurious.

"What's this place?" she looked around sitting up holding her head. Then she turned around to see a young silver haired boy jump down from a tree with a yellow coconut in his hands.

"Hey who are you? And how did you get here?" he looked at them.

"My name is Marina and I don't know how I got here" she looked at her surroundings again all there was beach, palm tree and ocean...

"Where are we?" she turned to him again.

"Hi I'm Riku and this is Destiny Islands" he looked at her curiously, then the others started to wake up

"Hey where are we...?" Faith asked starting to look around.

Kiara woke and then her eyes shot out of her sockets.

"Hi my name is Kiara" she gave a flirty smile.

Riku back away with a freaked out look on his face.

"Kiara we have better things to think about like finding out what's going on!" Raven grunted.

A little later they explained to Riku what happened about the strange storm... the werid creatures that attacked them..

"Well the only thing that could have been was Heartless... but sorry i don't why your here though.." Riku shrugged.

"God I thought you could help us!" Raven looked away in disgust and leaned against a near by wall.

Just then there was a knock on the door to Riku's house, then it opened a girl with short reddish length hair walked in behind was a boy with brown spiky styled hair.

"Hey Riku! Er Riku how many girlfriends do you have?" he stared to see five girls in the room.

"er Sora there not my girlfriends I found them on the beach uncurious they got here by mistake" Sora then stare at a black haired girl.

She looked over at him staring at her, she started getting a strange feeling inside.. she blushed alittle and looked away.

"well maybe there from another world?" Kairi thought she then looked over at Sora who was gazing at Marina, she glared at Marina looking away.

"what do you mean another world?" Gosha looked at Kairi.

"well here is a different world and so you must come from another world?" Gosha looked away from her in disgust.

"I don't understand we are from a planet called Anime and we would like to get back please so could you send us home now" Faith glared at the Riku.

Sora wasn't really paying attention to the others at all..

Marina kept blushing and trying to hide her face... why was she feeling like this when she didn't even know this boy... and also she knew she better stop thinking those thought because he probably was going out with that girl called... Kairi... 

**Well hehehe hope its better and improved this chapter you don't have to review again if you don't want to speak to you soon bubi xx**

**love Marina xxx**


	2. Strange Weapons?

**Hey again guys the edited chapter for Chapter 2 its quite different to how it was before so.. hope you likes XD**

Chapter 2: Strange Weapon's?

"I don't know how you will have to find your own way home!!" Riku backed away again Faith glared at him, she could get into bad moods sometimes and this did seem like one of her times.

"Look you either you send us home or your going to get it?!" she screamed out at him.

"Please Faith stop it! Its not like its his fault!" Marina went over to her trying to calm her down, Faith groaned and turned away from them, Marina gave a sigh and then turned over to Sora and Kairi.

"Sorry about her look can you explained to us about different worlds?" Sora smiled at Marina.

He explained everything, about his first journey he had when Destiny Islands got destroyed by the Heartless, and how he had battled his way to try and find his friends again. Also he explained to them about how he was chosen by the Keyblade that had the power to seal all the Keyhole's to the Heart of all worlds and also about the time when the 7 Princesses of Heart were captured by Ansem to open the final Keyhole to the door to Darkness… Kingdom Hearts..

"Wow so you are this Keyblade master and Kairi is one of the princess of heart" Marina finally understood.

"Well that explains a lot… so does this mean that our world has been destroyed by the Heartless.." Gosha gave a sigh as Sora nodded his head at her.

"This isn't fair!! Why did it have to be our world to get destroyed!" Kiara groaned and started to cry.

Marina gave a sigh her home that she grew up on was now gone.. it wasn't really her true home because she was actually found out of no where and her adoptive parents she lived with took her in and recently she found they were from another world also..

Flashback…

A Dark Night…

A girl with dark hair that fell half way down her back and red eyes. She wore black gloves, black shorts with a long dripping skirt forming down the back and black zipped top. She also wore similar shoes to Kairi..

"Why is it so cold this time of year…" Tifa grunted as she pulled her black jacket over her shivering, she was heading back through to town.

She suddenly stopped walking and looked up at the sky sighing she hated living in this world all she wanted to do was go back to Hollow Bastion with Cloud… There world had been destroyed by Ansem but the two of them managed to escape to this world. Then she saw something strange shooting out of the sky it was coming at a very high speed.

"Could it be…" she wondered and decided to go find out what it was, the object had landed miles away with a huge explosion.

She stopped and gazing with shocked eyes, before her was a small Gummie Ship pod, she and Cloud escaped in one themselves, she did wonder if any of the others did manage to get away safely too.. she walked over to it wondering who was inside. Tifa knew quite a bit about Gummie Ships and it didn't take her too long to find the button to open the ship.  
She looked in and gasped to see a small little girl with long black hair was sleeping inside she didn't look no older than 3 or 4 years old. Tifa slowly lifted her out of the pod and the girl started to wake up yawning looking up at Tifa confused and scared.

"Hey its ok I won't hurt you" Tifa smiled but Marina gave a small sigh looking at the ground.

Tifa looked at her with sad eyes, she then noticed that Marina closed her eyes putting her hand on her head.

"What's wrong you have a head ache??" Tifa asked putting her down on the floor.

"No… I can't remember anything…" she said sadly looking up at her.

"Nothing.. where you came from… or who your parents are?" Marina shook her head sadly again she was almost about to break down into tears.

"Can you remember your name…" Tifa asked and Marina did give a small nod.

"Yeah.. my name is Marina…" she sniffed rubbing her cheek with her hand.

"Wow that's a pretty name my name is Tifa and I will look after you" she smiled which made Marina smile back. Tifa picked her up and started to head back.

Marina looked up at the sky as tears felled down her cheeks

"I will find you again.." she whispered.

End of Flashback…

Marina was really grateful to Tifa and Cloud, she really missed them both because they were like parents to her, she wondered if they were worrying about her and she also wondered if they missed her as she did then.

Suddenly Gosha's necklace started glowing, she looked down at it was the shape of one of the Dragonball's

"Hey I feel something evil…" Gosha could feel a strange presence coming from outside she has never felt like this before in her life.

Sora gave an angry look and started heading towards the door, in his had magically a strange Key formed.  
"It must be the Heartless I thought I got rid of them.." he grunted.

"Well they must be back.." Riku quickly got to his feet and a strange looking sword formed in his hand as he followed Sora.

"Do they mean those things that attacked us…" Kiara shivered hoping it wasn't them.

"Only one way to find out…" Marina said as she gripped her locket in her hand, maybe.. maybe it was finally time to find out who she really was and find her real parents also..

Kairi gave a small glare to Marina but quickly ran out the door before they even noticed.  
They all ran outside and suddenly it went dark and cold, and out of the ground the same dark creatures with yellow eyes started to appear.

"Not those things again!!" Kiara screamed and backing away.

"So the heartless have come back!! They Must want Kairi again!" Sora grunted standing in front of her to protect her.

"Don't worry Sora I will take her somewhere safe! You girls better come with me!" Riku quickly grabbed Kairi's hand and started rushing towards the Secret Place. Marina and the others followed behind him but suddenly Marina tripped falling to the floor.

"Marina!!!" Gosha yelled and started rushing over to help her and from Gosha's cry the Heartless lost interest with fighting Sora and started to charge at her.

"AHHH!!" Marina screamed out as she could only look back scared not daring to move, she quickly covered her face with her arms.

"Look Out!!!" Sora cried out and rushed over to help her.

Marina thought this was the end but suddenly a glowing light started to form from her Locket and then in her hand appeared a strange Keyblade, and without even knowing it she had quickly got to her feet and charged at the Heartless destroying them with one lash.  
Sora immediately stopped and gasped at what he was seeing… Another Keyblade!!

"What the?!" Sora stared at her in disbelief.

Marina stood there shaking as she looked at the Strange Keyblade in her hand wondering where it had come from..

"A Keyblade.." she shivered looking at it freaked out.

The others all ran over to her, and the all couldn't believe this at all.

"Marina what did you just do!" Faith gasped.

"I don't know…" she sighed as the Keyblade vanished from her hands.

"It looks like Sora's big key thingy?" Kiara was amazed.

"It called a Keyblade? I thought there was only one…" this was so confusing and that wasn't the only odd thing that was happen for just then something appeared in Faith's hand around red object appeared in her hand and another object in the other hand.

"What's this?" she looked at it.

Then something appeared on Raven's arm which looked like some sort of card dish and a pack of cards in the other hand.

"What the?" Raven looked at her arm confused and surprised, then in Kiara's hand appeared a round read and white ball and five other's on her brown strapped belt.

And in Gosha's hand a long purple staff appeared on the top of it was a yellow star with white wings, and her other hands also a different pack of cards appeared in her hand different to Raven's cards.

"The Clow Staff?" she looked at it shocked.

"Very strange…" Sora, Riku and Kairi had never seen weapon's like these before..

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!" Marina screamed. 


	3. A New Quest

**Hello again!! XD hehe the edited chapter for Chapter 3 enjoy **

Chapter 3: A New Quest?!

None of them could understand why all of this was happening and what was happening. Sora couldn't understand our the Heartless have escaped the Realm of Darkness at all…

But then something else strange happened King Mickey appeared with Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! Donald, Goofy and King Mickey what are you guy's doing here!?" a bright smile formed on Sora's face as he ran over to greet his old friends.

"Hey Sora how are you doing!" Goofy chuckled giving Sora a warm hug.

"Yeah its just been the normal around here but… then these 5 girls ended up here for some reason…" Sora then looked over at Marina and the others.

"Mickey.. what's going on?" Riku asked walking over to him.

"Something bad I am afraid to say…" Mickey pulled off his dark hood.

"So you girls made it here fine I see!" Goofy bowed.

"Huh? You knew we were coming here…" Raven asked confused.

Mickey Mouse walked over towards Marina and her friends as they looked at him confused.

"I better explain what's going.." he gave them a small smiled and so he did start explaining the reason why they were here in Destiny Islands in the first place.

It seemed that the Heartless managed to find another door from the Realm of Darkness and escape.. but in another Universe called Anime Universe and right as they speak it was been ripped and torn apart… and Ansem had managed to survive the battle with Sora from when he tried to take over Kingdom Hearts…  
And right now as they spoke he was gathering the Anime Princesses of Heart from the Anime worlds to open the final and true door to Anime Hearts..

"So there is another Universe called Anime?" Sora looked at his old friends.

"Yes that's right Sora… and I have chosen these 5 girls from that universe to help battle and defeat Ansem once and for all!"

"Who's Ansem?" Raven asked.

"He's this evil guy who seeker of the darkness he tried to destroy the Disney Universe and tried to take over Kingdom Hearts.. Sora defeated him but now it seems now that he is trying to Destroy your Universe" Donald explained.  
Marina glanced over at Sora sighing she had always wanted to go on real live adventures but she wasn't sure if she could save her Universe from someone so evil and powerful… Sora looked back over at her and gave her a small cheesy smile, she quickly looked away blushing.

Gosha noticed and gave a small giggle to herself she knew very well what she was thinking of right now

"But King Mickey what are these Strange Weapons.. I have never seen them before.. how come you never told us about them?" Riku looked over at him again.

"Well Riku.. I made a promise to someone about not giving away there secret.. these weapons in the wrong hands who destroy everything…" he said seriously.

Kiara was so freaked out she quickly threw away the Red and White Ball that was in her hand, but suddenly when she threw it a bright shot out and out of the white light appeared a strange looking Green Pixie.

"Bi!" Celebi giggled and flew over next to her.

"Oh my God!! Its Celebi from Pokemon! My favourite Pokemon!!" Kiara gasped and quickly hugged him in her arms.

"Wow.. wait a minute Anime Universe… Pokemon so those Anime Show's we watched on Tv are real places!!" Faith stared looking over at Celebi in Kiara's arms.

"Yes that's true Faith.." Mickey nodded.

"So that means Beyblade is real!! Yes I knew it!!" she streaked with excitement.

"Here she goes again…" Raven sweat dropped, she knew this was coming she knew Faith to well.

Marina gave a small giggle but then her face when sad again when she held out her hand in front of her and that strange Keyblade appeared in her hand again.

"Oh I almost forgot!" King Mickey noticed and walked over towards Marina.

"King Mickey.. what is this Keyblade.. its not even Anime is it…" she handed it to him. He nodded his head to her answer.

"That's right Marina… I don't really know much about this Keyblade.. and in fact I never even gave it to you.." he sighed.

Everyone gasped at his answer.

"But.. why do I have it? I am not great at anything!! I can't even remember where I came from… all I can remember that my name is Marina and… my real parents gave me this locket…" she grunted pulling it off from around her neck.

"Marina…" Gosha walked over to her but Marina just looked away from her.

"Marina.. not even I truly knows where you came from.. you will have to find out the answers to that on your own.. what I know about this Keyblade is that an Angel with great powers made it.. who was the one that owned your Locket.." Marina looked at him quite surprised and then she grunted closing her eyes to see if she could remember anything from where she had come from.. but all she got was that something had happened from her old world.

"Why can't I remember anything!!!" she screamed out.

"Don't worry Marina.. you will find out I promise" Sora walked over to she looked over and nodded her head sadly.

"So I guess its up to me again to save the worlds from Darkness!" Sora smirked giving a real cheesy grin looking over at them.

The others all sweat dropped, what did he mean… its not like it was just him who saved the worlds from darkness.

"Will you girls please help… you're the only hope we have left now to stop Ansem once and for all…" Goofy sighed.  
Marina turned away not sure if she really could do this, her Keyblade appeared in her hand and she sighed and threw away onto the floor. Everyone looked over at her.

"We aren't super heroes… I don't want to fight.. it proves nothing.." she grunted.

"Marina.." Kiara sighed, Celebi was floating next to her sighing also his world was in grave danger at the moment also.. his forest… everyone..

"Marina please… they need our help.." Gosha walked over to her.  
Marina looked over at her then she looked at her locket her true parents were out there… this was her only chance now to discover who she really is and where she came from.. she walked over to the Hearts Keyblade, a smirk forming on her face as she turned around to the others.

"Lets go save all the worlds!!" everyone all cheered, glad to see that she had changed her mind the only way now to restore all worlds and stop the heartless is to defeat Ansem once and for all, and bring peace to all the worlds.

"You better start off by North there are huge masses of Heartless there… and I fear it could because of the Anime Princesses… we have to make sure Ansem doesn't capture all 7…" King Mickey told them.

"Well lets go!!" Sora smirked.

They set off in the Gummie ready, can Sora the Keyblade Master really truly over come Ansem…


	4. Meet the Bladebreakers

Hi everyone oh Gosha it's a Game there are lots of them I only have the first game I am still in the middle of it fighting Ansem myself well there off to the first world now hehe well Chapter 4 Meet the Bladebreakers

Chapter 4: Meet the Bladebreakers

They set off in the Gummie Ship.

"So what do you think we will find at this world?" Sora and Riku just shrugged.

"Well what ever comes our way we have to be prepared no matter what right" "yeah Raven's right we have to be careful like King Mickey said" Faith replied.

Sora was sitting next to Marina; go on say something to her Sora.

"Er Marina so what is your world like then?" "Well it just normal busy city, boring School shop's, houses that sort of stuff" "sound's cool" he smiled.

"Hey guy's I am picking up something looks like we are here at this new world" everyone looked ahead of them and there was a round planet appeared.

"Well let's go" Gosha cheered. "Ok Guy's get ready this is going to be a bumpy ride" with that the ship flew at a great speed.

The planet looked normal like where they had come from.

Somewhere else on the planet.

"GO DRANZER" Kai shouted.

"GET HIM DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled loudly. Kenny was typing on his laptop recording the battle.

Ray and Max watched with excitement while Hilary came out with some lemonade.

Then something happened two girls and a boy dropped out of the sky.

The all stared in disbelief and what was happening.

"Ouch god Riku just had to zoom in fast didn't he" Faith rubbed her head.

"You ok Faith?" Marina asked.

"Yeah better" she rubbed head again.

"Sora are you ok" he just gave his usual grin.

"Well I'm glad now can both are ok now can you get off me please" the jumped off.

"Hey where did you come from?" Tyson grabbed his blade and so did Kai.

Marina stared at him, "Oh my God your Tyson Granger from Beyblade Grevolution I watch you on TV all the time" Faith sweat dropped and Sora wondered what she was talking about and he suddenly got jealous all of a sudden.

"How do you know my name? And what you watch me on TV all the time?" he then started looking around for video cameras while Faith pulled her away from him. "Marina you can't tell them where you're from otherwise this world is going to ruin the balance of this world and other world's" she blushed.

"Oh sorry er well I mean I watch you on TV at each Beyblade tournament you enter" Kai looked at Faith.

Who is she and why am looking at her?

"Where did you guy's come from?" Ray smiled.

"Er we are from another world" then she covered her mouth.

"Great you have done it now Marina you blew it?" they all looked at her like what on earth are you talking about?

"Other world what does that mean are you alien's or something?" Faith grumbled.

"Well where are the others?" Sora noticed the others were not there.

Somewhere else Riku and the other three girls were in a strange park.

"Where's Sora, Marina and Faith? And what is this world anyway?" Gosha looked at a different direction and saw two boy's Beyblading.

"Hey we are in the world of Beyblade" She Cheered. Then people stared at her.

"Come on sometimes I think your worst then Kiara" just then a Dark Figure appeared in front of them.

"Which one of you is the Beyblade Princess of Heart? " Riku got in front of the girls Gosha and Kiara ran and hid behind Raven who just stood there looking at her fingernails.

"who are you and why do you want to know?" he just laughed.

Back at Tyson's house.

"So you're from another World and you got here by a Gummie ship?" Tyson asked.

They nodded, and Tyson started laughing his head off.

"God that's all you liked to do is laugh at people Tyson and you were my favourite Beyblade player but now you disgust" she looked away in disgust.

"oh come on Magic and weird creature's called Heartless now I have seen it all" Sora got angry and walked over to him.

"Look Tyson you make think this is funny and that its just stupid but even with out your help we have to find our friends and save Anime Universe" Tyson stopped laughing.

"Oh so have you got a problem buddy?" "Yes I do" they glared at each other Sora was about to punch him when Faith and Marina pulled him away while Tyson was being pulled back by Ray and Max.

"Look Sora just let it go we have to find where the Heartless are and destroy them and go to the next world come" just them Kai noticed Faith had a weird Beyblade hanging out of her trouser pocket.

"hey you have a Beyblade?" she looked at him and pulled it out.

"yeah it's a legendary Beyblade and it was made by someone from your world our friends have these different weapon's as well"

"Legendary Beyblade? I think I have heard of it?" Kai looked at it.

"yeah someone called Voltic made it! With in it is the most powerful Bit Beast Inferno Dransic!" (Bit Beast I made up in a new Grevolution).

"Yeah this Bit Beast has great power's" she said.

Mean while the others were faced to face with Heartless.

"Ok Guy's I guess it's time for a work out get ready" the others looked at each other freaked out, they had no idea how to control there weapon's.

Then Gosha got her Clow Staff out called out a Clow Card.

Then Flames appeared all of a sudden the a figure made of flames THE FIERY CARD.

Then Kiara threw one of her pokeballs and out appeared Aritcuno.

Raven called out her Blue eyes white Dragon.

Riku called his sword out.

"Now are you going to tell us where she is or am I going to have to kill you?" a Heartless said?

"Forget it buddy there is no way your going to get her" then Raven ordered Blue Eyes white Dragon to attack.

The heartless moved away from the dragon.

"Go Fiery attack!" Then Fiery attacked.

There was a great battle going on, Aritcuno attack using its powerful Ice Beam attack.

With that attack some Heartless disappeared.

"There's too many of them we need the other's" Riku sliced some Heartless.

"Well we have to get going now" Marina pulled Sora away from Tyson who he was trying to get him for insulting her.

"Well see ya Kai" Faith smiled at him, he gave a smirk.

"Wait can't we help out?" Ray asked.

"Well yeah sure if you want to come" Marina smiled.

Then noises of a battle could be heard.

They ran and headed to where it was happening.

What is going to happen next? Well will they be able to defeat the Heartless?

Well Next time on Anime Hearts Chapter 5: The Beyblade Anime Princess of Heart oh who could it be well I know of course well catch you later!

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	5. The Beyblade Princess of Heart

Well hello my fanfiction fans I am so glad for the reviews you send me thank you! I love you all I am so glad you are enjoyimg it so far well I won't talk for long well here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Beyblade Anime Princess of Heart!

They found Riku and the other's battling this dark shadowed figure's.

"This is just freaky!" Hilary stared at them.

"Riku hey!" "Great Sora now that you're here could you lend us a hand they keep coming and it would really help now" Faith got out her Beyblade and Launched it and it shot fast and Inferno Dransic appeared.

"GO GET THEM INFERNO DRANSIC!" she yelled.

"Come Sora lets have some fun" with that they got their Keyblade's out and started fighting.

"Let's help Guy's!" Kai yelled with that the Bladebreakers launched their blades.

Marina was surprised that they were helping out, she lashed at any heartless in her path, she swung her Keyblade around her body.

Soon the Heartless started disappearing and soon they were all gone.

Marina and the others cheered, Sora and Marina gave each other a big hug but then they pulled apart and blushed.

"Wow that was cool did you see there faces, we make such a great team" Kiara cheered and jumped in the air.

Raven just smirked; Faith gave Kai and huge smile.

"Hey your great Blader" "hey your bad yourself" Hilary ran to Tyson and hugged him tight.

"Hey Hilary I'm ok what you doing?" "I was scared that something happened to you" she started shredding tears, he embraced her.

Marina just knew those two always liked each other and she smirked.

Later on that evening everyone was sitting in Tyson's back garden talking and laughing.

"Hey Faith will you give me a blade battle" she smiled "yeah sure I would love to" with that they started there battle.

Hilary was in the kitchen doing some snacks for the others.

Then she heard a strange voice talking to her.

"Hello princess come here" "who's there?" she glared to see a dark figure come and grab her.

"yes your definitely The Beyblade Princess of Heart" she screamed and the others heard.

"Hey Hilary is in trouble" Gosha yelled.

They ran inside to see Hilary tide up in BORIS'S arms!.

"Hey Boris let her go!" "No she is the Beyblade Princess of Heart I need her power" Marina and the others were shocked, but Tyson was furious.

"I don't care about that let her go" but Boris just pushed him back with a dark force.

"Well so long Ansem will be most pleased" Marina decided to do something about this she got her Keyblade and then two beautiful white wings came out of her back.

"What the?" Sora looked at her.

She flew off after Boris, Gosha went to help she used her Fly Clow card and two wings appeared on her Clow staff.

"Come on you guy's we have to save Hilary" Kiara threw a Pokeball and Zapdos appeared it spread it wings and let out its electrical powers.

Raven called out Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Inferno Dransic come out" the Inferno Dransic appeared in a flash.

"let me go you creep" she tried to break free, but Boris was more focused on the five people following him.

"so you want to play then well get them Tyron" then a huge black dragon appeared.

"Guy's look out" the Dragon lashed and Faith and Inferno Dransic.

"ZAPDOS USE THUNDER" Zapdos used it's power Lighting attack which paralysed the Dragon a little.

Then it opened its mouth and really powerful blue flames came out which was going to hit Gosha but she called out Watery and Windy together to block the attack.

Raven charged on Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"RED EYES BLACK DRAGON INFERNO BLAST!" (Made it up of course).

It hit the dragon in the stomach.

"NOW! MARINA LETS FINISHED IT OFF!" Sora flew up he had wings too.

"Ok Sora" they used their Keyblade together and launched a powerful Thundra attack which then destroyed the Dragon into a million pieces.

Everyone cheered but Boris was gone and so was Hilary.

But then a Key Hole appeared.

"Hey look a Key Hole!" "Well Sora lock this world so then the heartless can never come back here" he nodded but when he put the Keyblade in nothing happened.

"Hey why is it not working?" Marina thought of it she walked over to Sora then both pointed their Keyblades at it then it locked.

Tyson was still angry that Boris got away with Hilary.

"I'm sorry we didn't rescue Hilary in time but don't worry we will find her and bring her back" "Thanks Marina sorry about before, can't I come with you guy's and help find her" Sora didn't like that idea.

"Well we have to many people with us at the moment really" "Maybe one of you can come" Faith looked at Kai.

"How about Kai come with us?" she smiled.

"Ok" "but I wanted to come I want to see these other worlds" but then he grumbled.

"Well see ya guy's" Gosha waved.

"Bye Good Luck and find Hilary soon!" they waved as there ship disappeared.

Kai joined the group to help find Hilary.

In Hollow Bastion.

"Ansem I have brought her" Boris walked in with Hilary. "Let me go you jerk" he dropped her on the floor.

"Well hello Princess Hilary nice to finally met you" she was about to hit him where two heartless knights stopped her.

"oh I don't think so princess heartless take her to the chamber room" they took her away.

"soon the door to the darkness will be open and when it is I will be the most powerful being who ever lived" he smiled to himself

hehe oh God I hate Boris! Poor Hilary will they be able to stop Ansem's plan's?

who is going to be the next target?

And what secrets going on with Marina?

And what world will they travel to next?

Well see next time on Anime Hearts!

Chapter 6: The Search for Celebi!

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	6. The Search for Celebi

Oh God thank you for all the reviews I really touched that you are enjoying this and I know there are lots of other stories called Anime Hearts but I have made this one completely different well here is Chapter 6 hehe enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Search for Celebi

The gang had travelled for an hour but there was no sign of the next world.

The Gummie ship now was a lot bigger there were lots of different rooms there was bedrooms and bathroom's, a huge dinning room. Gosha and Kiara were in there talking about clothes and fashion, Gosha wasn't as bad as Kiara with shopping but still she did talk about it a lot. Riku was driving the ship.

Raven was in there lounge area playing some computer games with Kai while Faith watched with excitement.

Marina was in her room looking at a picture in her locket there was her with a lady dressed in fine clothes, then there was a knock on the door it opened and there was Sora.

"Hey are you ok? How come your in here all by yourself?" he sat next to her.

"Oh I was just thinking that's all" she signed.

"Hey come you can tell me anything I mean we are friends" she smiled at him oh boy am I starting to have feelings for him?

"Er Marina there is something I have been meaning to tell you?" she went puzzled.

"what's wrong Sora?" she smiled and put her hand on his which made him really nervous.

"Well er I am starting to have feelings for you" she just smiled. "Yeah me to" he smiled back.

They looked charmingly into each other's eyes. Marina then threw herself into his arms and started kissing him, he was surprised but then he started kissing back, he pulled her onto his lap and placed his hands on her small waist and pulled her so close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started playing with his spiky brown hair.

Soon the kiss was a passionate snog they never parting soon Marina pushed him onto her bed and lay on top of him.

He was a bit shocked at this, she then started kissing him again, he wrapped his arms round her waist and he started to reach his hand up her shirt. Then someone knocked on her door, which made them stop. It was Kiara, God she just had to ruin the moment didn't she.

They stopped and neaten themselves, she walked in.

"There you two are come Riku wants us to go up to the command deck, we are landing on the next world" she looked at an annoyed Sora and Marina.

She knew what those two were up to she giggled.

They walked in and strapped themselves down. Soon they landed on the next world.

They had no idea at all; it looked just like the world of Beyblade. Just then one of Kiara's pokemon came out Celebi.

"Hey Celebi get back in your pokeball" she pointed at him but he flew off.

"We better go after it" they ran but they lost Celebi.

Somewhere else, a familiar group of friends were walking.

"Pika pi" Pikachu was on Ash's back.

"Hey what's wrong Pikachu you hear something?" Ash looked at his friend.

"Maybe it's team rocket again," Misty groaned.

"Well who ever it is? They're coming this way" then Celebi came flying straight towards them.

And flew over to Pikachu who started talking to him. "Aww what a cute Pokemon" Ash looked up at it "what kind of Pokemon is this?" he pointed the Pokedex at it.

"No Data found" it said.

"Maybe it's a legendary one" Misty looked at it.

Then Pikachu ran after Celebi who flew off, "hey Pikachu come back" they ran after him.

Celebi and Pikachu ran towards a lake, which was a pure blue colour.

"Celebi where is this Key Hole?" Pikachu asked Celebi. "It's in the lake I have to find my friends".

"CELEBI!" Faith yelled. "It's going to be hard to find him" Kiara was crying.

"Don't worry Kiara we will find him" Gosha tried to cheer her up.

Gosha had an idea; she got up her Clow Staff and called out a Clow Card THE DASH.

"Hey can you run and help us find Celebi he looks like a green Pixie" it nodded and ran off really fast.

"Wow its fast!" Sora stared and watched it zoom off.

"Well it's called the dash for a reason," she giggled.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled running.

Then the dash ran and stopped in front of them.

"Hey look another weird Pokemon how many Legendary Pokemon are in this forest" "aww its so beautiful" she walked over to it but it ran off fast.

"Hey maybe it knows where Pikachu is?" Ash ran after it "Ash come back!" Brock yelled.

Ash ran really fast but then bumped into someone, they both fell onto the floor.

"Sora are you ok?" Marina crouched down next to him "yeah of course I am" they then looked at Ash who was rubbing his head.

He looked up, and saw 8 people staring at him.

"Hey you ok?" Kiara bent down and helped him up. Wow she is cute! What God stop thinking stuff like that.

"Thanks hey where did that little fast running Pokemon go?" then he saw it sitting on Gosha's shoulder then it disappeared and changed back into a Clow Card.

"Hey what happened?" "It's not a Pokemon it's a Clow Card" she smiled while he looked confused.

Then Brock and Misty came running in.

"Hey Ash you ok?" Misty asked.

"Yeah!" he smiled. "So er have you seen a green little Pokemon that look's like a little Pixie" they stared at them.

"Yeah it flew up to us and my Pokemon Pikachu ran after it and disappeared then we that little weird thing" "the Dash it's called" Raven said.

"Well how about we look for them together" "yeah" they started looking for Pikachu and Celebi.

Mean while a weird Robot started climbing up the side of a hill, a man wearing a iron mask with red eyes he had a black shirt with a big read R on it.

"Where are you Celebi? And you Princess?" he gave an evil smile.

Mean while Celebi and Pikachu were looking for Marina and the others but then a huge mental hand came out and grabbed Celebi.

"Ha I found you at last Celebi now tell me where is the Pokemon Princess of Heart?" Celebi tried to break free.

Pikachu did a powerful Thunder attack but it didn't do much damage to the Robot.

"Ha ha nice try" Celebi called out really powerful sound waves which the others could here.

"Hey that's Celebi!" Kiara ran "hey Kiara come back!" Kai yelled.

They ran after her.

They then found Celebi and Pikachu.

"hey you let go of my Celebi!" Kiara yelled.

"sorry can't I need it now I have better things to do like finding a Pokemon Princess of Heart" Celebi then used its Physic powers and broke free.

"NO!" Kiara ran to Celebi and hugged him.

"Your not getting Celebi" she glared at him.

"Give me Him!" he yelled he threw a dark Pokeball and out appeared a Steelix.

"Oh so you want to battle me fine!" She threw a pokeball and out appeared Mew.

"What Mew!" Brock yelled.

"Now Mew attack Demolition Beam" (hope that's how you spell it?)

which hit the robot hard but then it got its balance back.

Oh God what will happen next? Find out next time one Anime Hearts

Chapter 7: On the run from the evil Celebi!

By love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	7. Evil Celebi!

Hey guy's again well here is chapter 7 I am so glad of all the reviews I am getting thank you guy's! I have started chapter 9 and I am a little stuck when you review what world should I have next after the world after the world of Pokemon?

I was thinking of either

CardCaptors?

Yugioh?

Rave Master?

What do you think?

Well first of all read this chapter first hehe thank you guy's again love you all CardcaptorMarina

Chapter 7: On the Run from the Evil Celebi

"Fine with me go Steelix Earthquake" then it launched its huge tail at the ground which shock.

"Go on Earthy stop it!" Then the Earthy appeared and then the ground stopped shaking.

"Wow so you're the girls who have been chosen by King Mickey to Stop Ansem well now this will be interesting" but then Celebi charged at him but then he threw a Dark Ball at him and caught Celebi.

"NO CELEBI!" Marina yelled she started running but Sora held her back.

"No Marina I don't want you to get hurt" he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

He laughed "At last Celebi is mine" Kiara glared at him.

"I think I might get your Mew too" "no you won't Mew return" Mew went back.

"Child's play" then he threw the dark ball at them and Celebi appeared.

"Now Celebi get rid of them" Kiara stare at Celebi which it's eyes were black not blue anymore, it then blew out Physic waves from it's body.

Everyone ran out of the way.

"Ahh" Misty fell on the ground.

"Misty!" Brock ran to her, and picked her up.

"That's it you guy's get to safety I will sort out Celebi!" "No Marina we are a team we will fight together" Sora held her hand, she smiled.

"GO GET THEM DRANZER!" Kai yelled at short his Beyblade.

"GO INFERNO DRANSIC!" Faith also launched her Beyblade.

"Go Luiga!" Then Lugia appeared.

"This will be interesting Go Celebi" it charged at Marina.

"MARINA!" Sora yelled.

But Marina managed in time to block Celebi's attack. "HEARTS OF FURY!" she charged at Celebi and she hit him hard.

"LUGIA AERO BLAST!" she yelled.

Lugia charged up a powerful blast and shot and the pokemon hunter.

"ER" he jumped from the platform and landed on the Ground.

"Good try Kids but time to get the other thing I want Celebi show me the Pokemon Princess of Heart!" Celebi's eyes went bright green.

Near where Brock and Misty were.

"Ahh" "Misty what's wrong" she fell onto the floor. "my heart is starting to hurt badly" she grasped her chest.

"There you are Princess Celebi GET HER!" he charged at Misty and was about to grab her when Raven charged and grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"quick guy's we need to get Misty away from here" they all started running away except Kiara.

Ash noticed "Kiara quick we need to get out of here" "no I'm not leaving Celebi behind" but he grabbed her hand and his grip was quite strong so she couldn't resist.

"They think they can escape me do they? Celebi show me more of your power!" Celebi soon started creating a huge monster of grass and sticks (this is by the way in the 4th movie of Pokemon I decided to put it into this story to tell more about the forth film some stuff I told you is from the film the rest is not).

"WITH A POKEMON LIKE YOU NO CAN STOP ME!" he laughed.

Mean while the others were running, Heartless appeared.

"You guy's go and take Misty some where safe they can not get her Heart" Riku nodded and took Misty in his arms and ran off.

"Sora what about you?" Marina stopped the others were running off.

"Go Marina I don't want them to get you" "but there not after me there after Misty please let me stay and help" just then a Heartless charged her. "NO!" Sora ran and pushed her out of the way.

"SORA NO!" she yelled.

The others heard "I'm going back" Kai said "No Kai please don't leave me" Faith ran to him.

"hey Faith I'll be ok" she started crying, he pulled her into his arm's and kissed her.

It wasn't a long kiss just 5 seconds.

"Go Faith" he ran off.

"KAI NO!" she was pulled back by back by Raven and Gosha.

Sora's Heart was being pulled by the Heartless.

"Get off him" she hit it off Sora, which made him start coughing.

"Marina go" "no I won't leave you" then Kai appeared.

"you guy's ok?" "KAI LOOK OUT!" Marina yelled and blocked the Heartless attack.

They all disappeared.

"now there you are" the Pokemon Hunter was on the Monster Celebi made.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Sora yelled.

"show me what you got! Celebi attack the girl" with that Celebi launched a pink beam at Marina but Sora blocked it.

"you will leave her alone!" he sneered at him.

"huh?" he looked at the angry Sora.

"Kai take Marina somewhere safe I will deal with him myself" he nodded.

"Sora please be careful" "I will just go" they ran off.

"Ok then fine with me Heartless find the Princess now!" soon fast dark figure's chased after Marina and Kai.

The others were in a small hidden cave.

"Kai where is he?" Faith was crying.

"Don't worry Faith he will be fine" "I am fine" Kai appeared in the door way with Marina.

"where's Sora?" Riku asked.

"he is fighting the Pokemon Hunter and the evil Celebi quite Heartless are coming there looking for Misty" Misty was in Brock's arms.

(awww how cute).

They were all quite.

The heartless were only just outside the cave.

They were talking in there own language, they started walking away.

"Stupid Heartless!" Kiara picked her tonnage at them, they then turned around.

"You just had to do that didn't you" Raven sweat dropped.

"ATTACK!" Riku yelled.

"Come on Boy give up you will never beat me like this" he was right Sora was really beaten badly.

Marina ran off from the others to help Sora.

Why does he try fighting on his own? He can be so unpredictable sometimes.

"SORA!" she yelled.

"I told you to go with Kai Marina!" "I know but I won't leave you I love you!" she ran into his arm's.

"I love you too" he smiled, then there was an evil laugh.

"Aww how perfect now Celebi Destroy them!" he was about to launch the final blow, Sora held Marina tight.

"CELEBI NO DON'T YOU REMEMBER US WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" just then Celebi started yelling. "BI!" it yelled.

"Celebi there your enemy's destroy them" then Celebi stopped and started his attack again.

"CELEBI FIGHT IT YOUR STRONGER THAN HIM YOUR GOOD PLEASE CELEBI!" then the evil left Celebi's eyes he was good again.

Then the dark ball that captured Celebi exploded.

"No this is impossible!" he yelled.

Well chapter 7 done hehe well please send me what you think should be the forth world in Anime Hearts?

Cardcaptors?

Yugioh?

Rave Master?

Please vote and then I can get Chapter 9 done and then you can read for what Chapter that will win?

Thank you!

PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least 4 reviews otherwise no Chapter 8: The Keyhole and the next world Code Lyoko!

Please!


	8. Code Lyoko!

Well Hello everyone again well soz I mean't to say Chapter 11 not Chapter 9 soz hehe well only one person has asked me to have the forth world to be Yugioh please guy's help me out here! Well here is Chapter 8 after this is off to Code Lyoko hehe enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Key Hole and the next world Code Lyoko!

"NO" he yelled again.

"Yes Celebi you're free" Kiara cheered and he flew into her arms.

"Now time to finish you off" "PIKACHU THUNDER!" Pikachu charged and a powerful thunder attack came out of his cute red cheeks.

Which shocked him to death.

Everyone cheered.

"Yeah we did it!" Ash cheered.

Kiara looked at him and ran to him.

"Thanks for helping me back there" he smiled and blushed at then same time.

"KAI" Faith ran into his arms.

"Hey Faith sorry I scared you like that" they kissed again.

"How romantic" Gosha smiled.

"Sora you ok" Marina ran to him.

"Yeah of course I am hehe but are you alright?" "You worry about me too much" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well we should keep Misty with us so that the Heartless won't get her" Riku said.

"Where is Misty?" there was no sign of her.

"MISTY!" Raven yelled.

"HEY GUY'S OVER HERE I FOUND SOMETHING!" they ran and found a pure blue lake.

Celebi then flew into it then a Key Hole appeared.

"Look it's the Keyhole to this world!" Faith pointed out.

Marina and Sora walked over and pointed there Keyblade's together and it locked.

"Yeah we saved another world!" Kiara cheered and everyone sweat dropped.

"So where to next?" Faith asked Riku.

"I guess we just have to keep going north" with that they walked off.

Back in the dark reaches of Hollow Bastion.

"Lord Ansem I bring you news" "yes did he get the Princess Misty?" Ansem looked at Buggy the Clown.

"No I am afraid they defeated him she is with them"

"he was a weakling fine we will have to get her next time have you found out any results on The Anime Princess of Heart? She is the main one I need" "not yet but we are close its one of the five girls" "thank you that will be all now Buggy" he bowed and left.

"Well these Girl's are stronger than I thought well next time they won't be so lucky".

It was three days now since they had defeated the Pokemon Hunter, Ash, Misty and Brock joined the ride.

Kiara and Ash had got a little closer and Misty got really jealous. (Hehe)

"Ha full house guy's!" Gosha showed Riku, Kai and Faith.

"Ahhh" they threw their cards away.

Raven was in her room sleeping.

Sora was now driving the ship, Marina was with him.

"Sora its been three day's now how much longer?" Marina moaned.

"I don't know it shouldn't be that long now so er Marina do you really love me?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Well of course silly" she gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey look I see something" he pointed out the window.

"Hey yeah I see it too yes finally we can get off the ship" she cheered.

"Better get the others to strap down" "ok Guy's we are here now better strap down now".

Soon they made it to the third world.

This world was completely different.

"Hey this world is weird" Kiara looked around holding Ash's hand they are now a couple. (Hehe)

The world was all computer animated.

Then they heard loud explosions.

They then saw a girl with pink hair running, and some weird Heartless were chasing.

"JEREMY PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU" she yelled and fell over.

"Ahh" the Heartless was about to lash her when Sora blocked it.

"I don't think so" then it disappeared.

They ran over to the girl.

"Hey are you ok?" Riku smiled.

"Yes thank you strangers? Those Saner's robot's would have got me if it haven't been for you?" "Who's Saner?" Raven asked.

"He is an evil Viruses that has taken over Lyoko and he threatens to destroy Lyoko my friends are not responding and I can't get in contact with them".

She explained to them that her name was Alita and that this world was a computer.

"Were in a computer!" Kiara freaked out.

"Calm down Kiara" Ash pulled her back.

Everyone sweat dropped. (she hates computers because she loves fashion)

"Well we help you find your friends" Faith held out her hand.

She didn't understand what she was doing.

She then pulled her hand back.

"Alita are you ok?" a voice shouted.

"Odd and Ullrig your safe" she ran to two boys. "Hey were is Yumi?" she looked.

"Well when we got here some of Saner's men took her they said that she was a Lyoko Princess of Heart of something they ran off with her" they then looked at Marina and that.

"who are you?" Odd looked at them.

"oh I'm Marina, this is Sora, Riku, Gosha, Faith, Raven, Kiara, Ash, Misty, Brock and Kai" "er Hi? How did you get here in Lyoko?" they stared at them.

"er we don't know" they soon became great friends.

"Jeremy where is the location of Yumi?" Ullrig asked a voice replied.

"She is in the Mountain area she is trapped by some of Saner's men" "who's that and doesn't he mean Heartless?" Faith asked.

"That was Jeremy what are Heartless?" Alita asked. The others glared at Faith she blushed.

"Well anyway we have to save Yumi".

"Ansem I have the princess Yumi do you want me to send her to you" "Saner you idiot she is not an Anime Princess of Heart I want you to get the Girl called Misty to me that's who I wanted now get her!" he yelled at a computer screen.

"sorry sir" the screen then turned off.

"God he is so stupid how am I ever going to all the seven Princess if they are so stupid"

Then Sailor Galaxia walked in.

"Well Sailor Galaxia did you bring her?" "Yes here is the Princess Sailor Moon" she dropped a blond girl, with really long blond she was wearing a beautiful long gown she wore a golden crown on her head.

"Excellent take her with the other two Princesses, Princess Hilary and Princess Tea" "yes sir" "great now I just need four more" he laughed.

Mean while the gang was running for their lives from some of Saner's henchmen.

"God when will the Heartless ever give up" Faith yelled.

Then one jumped behind them.

"Oh Great we're trapped" Gosha glared at the one in front of them.

"Go Arrow!" Odd shot a small arrow at the Heartless and it disappeared.

"GO SHADOW!" Gosha called out The Shadow Card.

"ATTACK!" it charged at it and absorbed it into it.

"Now my turn" Marina ran and jumped in the air and swung her Keyblade around her body.

Finally they were all gone.

"Well lets continue to Find Yumi" "so what did Saner mean by Lyoko Princess of Heart anyway?" she looked at Riku who blushed.

"Eh well?" Kiara started but Ash covered her mouth. "don't Kiara please" he moaned.

Soon they made it to where Jeremy found Yumi's signal they found a girl in Chinese cloths floating inside of an Orange Ball of Energy.

"YUMI!" Ullrig ran to her.

"Ok she is still alive we have to make a clone of her to fool the energy pod" "hey wait I know some one who can do it faster" Marina smiled and looked at Gosha.

"Why you looking at me I can't get her out" "you can don't you have The Mirror Clow Card with you?" she then nodded and knew what she meant.

"GO OUT MIRROR" the an image of Yumi appeared which made Odd and Ullrig's eyes pull out of there socket's.

"Hey what the hell is going on here?" Ullrig looked at them.

"It's hard to explain" Kai just looked away.

"Now Mirror go up and pretend to be Yumi" it nodded and walked over to the orange energy ball then in spat out the real Yumi and swallowed the fake Yumi.

She lay on the floor uncurious.

"Ok what's going on here?" Odd glared at Marina.

"Well ok I might as well tell you" they just stared at her when she finished.

"Well that is just weird" Odd just stood there.

"Yeah I found it weird when I found out" Ash laughed.

Marina looked away from the group.

She could here strange voices in her head.

"Princess… Princess …. Come to me come to me now" "hey Marina what's wrong you look freaked out about something" "huh? Oh sorry I thought I heard a strange voice" Riku just shrugged.

What was that voice? What is happening to me?

Yumi soon started waking up.

"Eh guy's what the?" Ullrig ran to her and hugged her.

"Oh Yumi your awake" she smiled "why you thought something happened to me?" Odd and Alita giggled which made them blush.

"Well we better get moving now nice meeting you" Faith held her hand out.

"Yeah you too come back and see us again someday" Alita smiled.

"Not so fast!" a voice called out.

There was Saner! Himself.

"SANER!" Alita fainted.

"So we finally met you in the flesh Saner" Ullrig caught her.

"Yes but I am only here for one reason" just then Misty was pulled into his grasp.

"MISTY!" Brock yelled.

"If you want her alive again then you will have to fight for her!" he then transformed into a huge Spider Robot.

"Great when do they learn to give up" Sora moaned.

"COME OUT DARK MAGIAN GIRL!" Raven called out a monster and there she appeared.

"Now Attack Dark Magic Attack!" she waved her wand and then a dark beam shot at it.

But it didn't affect it much.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Gosha sweat dropped.

"Let me try!" Kiara threw her Pokeball and appeared Moltres.

"FIRE BLAST!" she yelled.

It launched but it dodged and hit Faith and Marina and grabbed them with his pinchers.

"Let them go!" Sora yelled.

Will Lyoko be saved from Saner? Well find out next time on Anime Hearts Chapter 10 Lyoko is saved!

And please tell me what world you would like the forth world to be please!

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	9. Lyoko is Saved!

Hey guy's thank you again I will answer reviews after this chapter well anyway enjoy

Chapter 9: Lyoko is saved!

The attack of flames hit the spider in the chest which made a hole.

Kai was angry he launched Dranzer at the Giant Spider which hit it in the chest which made It cry out in terror with that Marina and Faith dropped down.

"You get you filthy pinchers off my girl" Kai yelled which made Faith run into his arms. (I hope you are enjoying this sugar high angel hehe)

"Thanks Kai" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey no one will hurt you with me around" he smirked.

"Marina are you ok" she just smiled.

"Come on if you want her you must defeat me otherwise Ansem gets her" Ash glared at him.

"Not on your life!" he just laughed.

"Shut your mouth you talk to much! Sword come forth" she waved her Clow staff around her body and a card which then turned into a silver sword which appeared into her hand and then she called out another card "Shield Come Forth" "Now! Time for to show an attack I have been saving" Marina smirked.

"ANIME HEARTS!" then she charged and lashed the giant spider in half.

She smirked the spider was in half.

"NOW! GOSHA FINISH IT OFF!" she yelled.

She nodded she threw the sword at it which then hit and blew it up.

At last Lyoko was saved from Saner.

But there was sad news Misty was taken by Saner.

"This is just great now he has Hilary and Misty" Raven groaned.

Marina slammed her hands onto the floor.

Sora put a hand on her back.

"Hey don't worry we will get them back" she smiled and a tear fell out of her eye.

"Thank you for saving Lyoko from Saner how can I ever repay you" Alita cheered.

"It was no problem we loved to help" "but can't I give you something? I know take this" she held out a small blue diamond Crystal.

"Take care of it" "what is it?" "This is the Hearts Crystal it will help you out on your Journey it will help you unlock new ability's" she gave it to Sora.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Well thank you again maybe we might see you again some day?" Odd smiled.

"Yep we need to head to the next world" then a Keyhole appeared.

"Look!" Ash pointed. "lets do it Sora!" she looked at him, with that they pointed there Keyblade's at the Keyhole and it locked.

"ANSEM! Here she is" Buggy came in with Misty.

"Excellent" "Let me go oh Sora and the guy's will come for me and they will stop you what your doing" "oh yeah right Princess Misty I doubt that" "why are you doing this?" she glared.

"Why to gain the true power of Darkness this is the right door to it I shall rule the Anime Universe along with the Disney Universe I will be unstoppable!" he cheered.

"No you will not" then a Heartless attacked her and knocked her out.

"Take her to the chamber with the others" he laughed.

Soon they left Lyoko, they now had the power of the Hearts Crystal which had a great power to unlocking the secret to finding the Anime Princess of Heart she had a great power which could control the power of light and dark.

"How do we use this thing" Kiara poked the glass case they kept it safe.

"I don't know Alita wasn't sure maybe someone from the next world will know?"

Kai sat next to Faith on the sofa holding her in her arms.

Gosha and Raven were talking.

Riku once again was driving the ship and Brock was sitting next to him looking at a girl magazine.

Ash and Kiara did french kissing in his room.

As for Sora and Marina they were sitting in her room talking.

"Marina ever since I met you, you seem to be worried about something" she looked away from him.

"Oh I am just worried that Ansem will get all the Princesses of Heart and that he will open the final door and I just know it and it will be my fault" "what do you mean it won't be your fault and anyway he won't get them all he may have some but he won't get them all" he pulled her into his arms.

"Anyway I am more worried about you" she giggled while he was kissing her neck.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" "Because I love you of course" "but what about Kairi?" he went sad.

"Well I care about her because she has been one if my best friends ever since I was a little Kid and I did have some kind of feelings for her but that was before I met you" he kissed her cheek.

"Sora there is something I need to tell you" "what?" he looked at her worried?

"Well I haven't told anyone this but…" she couldn't finish because Faith ran in.

"Come on you two love birds were at the next world" they glared at her.

She giggled.

Well that's Chapter 9 done hehe well now I will answer your reviews:

Alchemistangel: Heya thanks again for your reviews I am glad your enjoying this I am so happy that about your reviews!

Simply Sakura: Hey Sakura hehe I am glad your loving it I know they are so cute together hehe.

Sir Geroff of the wind: I'm sorry that the story is moving really slow but I am trying to make this story really long hehe but don't worry things will heat up soon

Animelegend: Hey soz I didn't know that soz but I had been thinking about writing this story for a long while sorry I hope your not mad at me but thank you for telling me

Creat1ve1nsanity: well DragonballZ is going to be the final level hehe but I don't really know much about Inuyasha soz but Yugioh is going to be in it thanks for the review I know but this needed to be rushed for this story for a reason hehe have to wait in a while to find out what I mean.

Angel of Atonement: no your not bugging me with the long Review sorry I guessed I spoiled it hehe I won't mention the next lots of chapters hehe thanks again

XXLin the Insane Anime PyroXx: Hey thank you no one has ever said I was one of there fav authors thanks I am really touched hehe well thankyou I am glad you like it so far

Well thankyou guy's again well they won't be going to the next world until chapter 11 hehe and you will have to wait and find out what world they will be going to so Chapter 10 is going to a little wacky and might not like it well anyway please keep sending your reviews!

See ya guys soon I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews haha I know I'm evil but I need more reviews please! Anyway I need more time to work on One Piece the Princess of the Bearcon's

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	10. The Hearts Crystal

Well hello again guy's thank you for the reviews hehe sorry about the last chapter took a bit longer to update so I have updated this chapter a little earlier well we will now find out what happens with this Heart's Crystal that Alita gave them? It this the key to finding The Anime Princess of Heart?

Well you will find out more later well enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Hearts Crystal's Power!

It soon was evening so everyone decided to head to the next world in the morning.

Riku put the ship on autopilot so he could get some sleep too.

Kai was up thinking about his home back with his friends he was thinking when will this be over? Then he was started to feel two arms wrap around his waist he turned to find Faith grinning at him.

"what are you still doing up" he kissed her on the cheek.

"couldn't sleep so I decided to get a drink and I find you" she giggled when he started tickling her.

"why?" he gave a cheeky smile.

"well what are you doing here all by yourself?" she played her fingers all over on his chest.

"I was just thinking of the guy's back at home" "what you miss the guy's? I didn't think someone as mysteries as you would miss his friends" she was a little surprised at this.

(Kai misses his friends a very big shocker!)

"Yeah it's a little weird maybe its because I am in love with you" he then kissed her on the lips.

Kiara was in her room playing with Celebi and Pikachu they were chasing each other around the room. She giggled as she watched.

Then Ash came in.

"hey Ash you ok?" she smiled and he smiled back. "yeah just came to check on you and there you are Pikachu" he smirked.

"he has been behaving he was just playing with Celebi" she then yawned and stretched her arms.

He giggled and sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

She leaned her head on his chest she wanted this moment to last forever.

"I love you Ash" she whispered.

"I love you too Kiara" he smiled.

(aww Ashleigh I hope you love me for this!)

Gosha and Raven had gone to bed to sleep.

Brock was in his room reading one of his girl magazines again.

Sora and Marina were in Sora's room alone.

"Sora" Marina looked up at him she was laying in his arms.

"yeah" he smiled. "I'm scared" "why there is nothing to be scared of I am here for you" he pulled her closer to him she lay her head on his chest and he took her hand and held it in his.

"Yeah Sora but what happens if Ansem gets all the Anime Princesses of Heart what if…" he placed his finger on her lips.

"Don't worry Marina along as we have each other we can stop him" she smiled and closed her eyes and she started to fall into slumber.

He kissed her forehead, he was so lucky to find her; he never wanted her to leave his side he was never going to let anything happen to his little Anime Princess.

Soon there was darkness; Marina was falling into the darkness. She landed on a dark surface.

"Sora!" she called.

She turned around to see him with his back turned away from her she ran to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder he turned his face to her and gave her an evil glare.

"Get away from me!" he pushed her away and she fell onto the floor.

"Sora what's wrong with you" she looked up at him.

"I'm not Sora!" he said then there was a dark figure in a cloak appeared in front of her.

"And your never going to see him again he is dead!" "NO SORA!" she screamed.

"NOW COME TO ME PRINCESS LEAD ME TO THE DARKNESS!" she ran but there was another figure in front of her.

"MOTHER!" she yelled there was a women in a long white gown with black hair tied in a long braided plat she held out her hand she went to grab it but Ansem grabbed her.

"NOW PRINCESS!" "NO!" she screamed.

"MARINA WAKE UP! MARINA" Sora was holding her trying to calm her down she was trashing about.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE ANSEM!" she screamed and she woke up.

"Marina its ok it was a nightmare" she calmed down and started crying.

"oh Sora please don't leave me" Marina cried "I would never leave you what's wrong" then everyone else came running in.

"hey what's going on here?" Gosha saw Sora and Marina sitting on his bed.

"Marina had a nightmare" "hey Marina it's ok" Faith walked to her and gave her a hug.

"it was he tried to take my heart and there was my mother!" they looked at her puzzled what did her mother have to do with Ansem.

"your mother?" Raven was sat next to Faith.

"she was there trying to save me but then she disappeared" "it was only a nightmare its ok now" Gosha smiled.

"lets try and get back to sleep we need to be ready to land at the next world" everyone left to leave Marina and Sora alone again.

He brushed a lose strand of hair from her face.

"hey Marina its ok I'm scared too" she smiled and yawned.

"lets get back to sleep" they went back to sleep.

This was really weird why did she have this dream she thought to herself.

Sora was fast asleep snoring next to her.

Why am I like this?

She got off making sure not to wake Sora.

She left the room quietly.

She got a drink of water and she sat quietly in the lounge area as she drank her drink.

Could I be the Anime Princess of Heart? No impossible I'm not a Princess you shouldn't be thinking stuff like this Marina seriously you need to get your head out of the clouds and get back to reality.

She then heard a weird sound coming from The Hearts Crystal it was glowing.

"What the?" she gazed at it then a beam shot out of it shooting into her heart.

"Ahhh" she fell onto the floor what is going on here?

Everyone heard this "great now what?" Riku moaned he wanted his sleep.

"What's wrong this time?" Kai yawned.

"it's Marina she is gone!" Sora shrieked.

"calm down Sora she must be here somewhere" Raven walked over to him.

"Ahhh" they heard a screaming noise it was MARINA!

They ran to find her on the floor breathless.

She was glowing.

"what the?" Kiara gasped.

"she is the…!" Faith rubbed her eyes.

"Marina what happened!" she didn't say anything she was laying on the floor.

"MARINA!" Gosha cried.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Guy's its ok!" she woke up and she smiled at them.

"What happened?" Raven ran to her.

"The Hearts Crystal's power went inside my heart" "it went inside your Heart?" Ash looked at her freaked out.

She nodded.

Well updated at last yes!

Well thank you guys again well please Review I promise after Chapter 11 is updated I will answer your reviews so what is the next world they going to come too?

Cardcaptors?

Yugioh?

Or

Rave Master?

Well find out next time in Anime Hearts!

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	11. The Mixed up CardCaptor?

Hi guy's hehe well here is the next chapter hehe The next world is Cardcaptors hehe soz I know lots of you asked for Yugioh to be the forth world but I think it's a more higher level really to me well anyway here it is enjoy I will answer your reviews at the end of this chapter

Chapter 11: The Mixed up CardCaptor

Everyone was freak out about the night before so nobody talked about it the Hearts Crystal's Power was now within Marina for some reason nobody knew why?

Sora was really confused about it why was Marina the one chosen for the Hearts Crystal's Power? Could she be the Anime Princess of Heart? No impossible but she could be he thought nobody knows who it is?

Kai and Faith were talking about the advents of last night.

"Kai I just don't understand how the Hearts Crystal's Power went inside Marina?" "I don't know but there had to be a reason maybe Marina is the one to find out who the true Anime Princess of Heart is?" "maybe she is?" Faith hugged him and he embraced him back.

It was now time for the guy's to enter the forth world.

"ok guy's let's land" Riku said they were coming into landing but then something went wrong.

"what's going on?" Kiara screamed holding Ash, which made him blush.

"I don't know the ship's going out of control" Riku yelled.

"ahhh" Gosha yelled and fell off her chair she fell and went through a wall.

"GOSHA!" Raven yelled.

"Where did she go?" Sora asked.

"She just disappeared into thin air" Marina was really worried now be careful Gosha.

Late on,

"Come Li-Chan just one more shop please" Meling was pulling Li's shirt.

"Meling I'm bored you know I hate shopping" he groaned.

Just then Sakura came running up to the two of them.

"LI!" she yelled.

"Look Sakura I am out on a date with Li go get your own boyfriend" Li sweat dropped.

"Meling I'm not your boyfriend God! Hey Sakura what's up?" he smiled.

Then Kero flew from behind her back.

"Li something very weird has happened" they looked at her puzzled.

"What Sakura?" Meling asked.

"You know I had finally captured all 50 Clow Cards" "yes?" "Well they have all disappeared again there gone" Li stared at them in shock.

"What do you mean they're all gone?" he yelled.

"I don't know" just then could here screams of people.

"Looks like one of the Clow Cards is deciding to play some tricks lets go" Meling ran.

"Wait I need to call Tomoyo to tell her" Li and Kero sweat dropped.

Meanwhile Gosha fell out of the sky onto a tree branch.

"Ouch God what the where am I?" she looked around and she fell of the branch onto the floor.

"Oh God this is not my day" she rubbed her behind.

She looked around to see a park like the one back at home.

"Hey maybe this is planet Anime? If so where are the guy's?" just then a Heartless appeared.

"Oh God not again" she moaned and got her Clow staff out.

"You don't want to mess with me" she warned them.

Then one jumped into the air.

"Come out Arrow!" she called and then a figure appeared holding a bow and arrow and it shot at the Heartless destroying it.

Sakura and that finally found out where all the trouble was coming from they found a girl waving a Clow Staff and using the Clow Cards fighting some dark figures.

"What she has the Clow Cards!" Sakura yelled.

Gosha heard her say that and looked at the familiar faces.

"Oh my God I'm in the world of Cardcaptors!" she yelled then a Heartless hit her, which really hurt her, and it was about to take her heart when Li charged and used his sword to block its attack.

Then the other Heartless disappeared.

"Hey are you ok?" Li smiled and helped her up. She stared at him wow he's a cutie god Gosha you're no better than Kiara dear.

"Thank you for helping me from that heartless" "heartless? Wasn't that a Clow card?" he asked.

"No that wasn't" Kero flew up next to him.

"Look you! Give me back the Clow Cards now you thief!" Sakura yelled.

"What are you talking about I was giving this along with this Clow Staff I am no thief Sakura" she covered her mouth when she said that.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? You impostor I am the chosen CardCaptor the Clow Cards belong to me" Gosha then went angry.

"Well you were but now I was chosen I have been chosen to wield the legendary Clow Staff from your world" "Legendary Clow Staff?" Kero thought about that for a moment.

"Yep getting this all on film" Tomoyo giggled.

"Tomoyo turned that camera off or I will destroy it" she just smiled and pressed a button.

"Yes now I have got it!" Kero cheered.

"What's going on Kero?" Li asked.

"The Legendary Clow Staff was made even before the Clow Book was made and even before the Clow Cards were made it was made to be chosen by someone to control the powers of elements and the to be legendary Clow Cards" Sakura groaned and looked away.

"Well I don't care I want the Clow Cards back" Li rolled his eyes God Sakura why do you act like this sometimes? What why am I sticking up for this girl anyway?

"So what's your name?" Meling asked.

"My name is Gosha" "how did you get here?" Kero asked.

"I got here by accident" she explained to them everything that had happened.

Meanwhile the others landed on the world of Cardcaptors.

"Gosha has to be here" Raven said.

"Well this world looks normal" Kiara was looking around.

"Well how about we split up into two groups how about I go with Kiara, Ash, Faith and Kai go this way and Sora and the rest of you guys go that way" "ok well meet back here in about 2 hours" Sora nodded.

Sora's group were walking.

"God where could that girl be?" Brock moaned.

"Well she has to be here somewhere?" Raven replied.

Sora and Marina giggled at each other.

"Anime Universe? That's a new one?" Meling laughed.

"Meling shut up" Sakura yelled.

Gosha and Li laughed and smiled at each other.

God is it just me or am I liking this guy oh man? Does she feel the same?

Just then there was a loud explosion coming from the park.

"Oh no Heartless!" she ran off in the direction.

"Hey Gosha wait!" Li ran after her followed by Sakura, Kero, Meling and Tomoyo.

"Heart of Light" Marina fired a bright blue beam at a Heartless.

"Blue eyes white Dragon attack" Raven yelled.

"Inferno Shock!" then it fired.

"HEY GUYS!" Gosha called out.

"GOSHA! YOUR OK" Marina cheered just then Sora blocked an attack from a Heartless.

"You need to be more careful" he smirked.

She pushed him lightly in the shoulder and smiled.

"Hey who are they?" Sakura asked.

"Oh these are some of my friends Sora, Marina, Raven and Brock but where are the others" "we split up to look for you" Raven said.

Meanwhile the others were in another part of the town.

"If I knew any better she must be out shopping in the shops" Kiara smiled.

"Why would she be shopping in a time like this?" Kai asked.

"Well she is mad about shopping like" "she is not as bad as you" Kai grumbled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Kiara glared at him and was trying to hit him but Ash stopped her.

"Ash what are you doing?" she looked at her boyfriend.

"This is no time for fighting Kiara, Gosha might be in trouble and we don't know what world this is" just then the ground started shaking.

"What's going on?" Faith screamed.

Then a huge explosion shot out of the ground and appeared a huge snake.

"Not another Heartless" Riku moaned.

"Ok let's have some fun" Faith smirked at Kai.

"Let it rip!" they launched their blades.

"GO INFERNO DRANSIC INFERNO FLAMES!" she yelled.

"GO DRANZER SCARED FIRE!" (I know it's a pokemon attack but you know).

Both Dranzer and Inferno Dransic launched the powerful fire attacks, which made the snake yell and it shot out a powerful beam of energy from its mouth.

It hit Kiara "KIARA!" Ash yelled and ran to her.

"ASH LOOK OUT!" Faith yelled.

The snake then lashed another beam at them but then someone jumped and protected them.

"What the?" Kai said.

"Leave them alone!" she yelled.

With that the snake sneered at her "I shall return" it said and it went back into the ground.

"Are you ok?" she smiled.

"Yeah I am but Kiara isn't" he looked down at her "eh it hurts badly" she winced.

"Don't worry I will heal you" she smiled she placed her hands on Kiara's body and she glowed and then she was better again

"Wow! Thank you" she smiled and hugged Ash who raised her into the air and embraced her.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"My name is Crystal I am here to find the Anime Princess of Heart to keep safe from Ansem" she smiled.

"The Anime Princess of Heart?" they stared at her in shock.

"Yes I have to find her before Ansem does so I will have to leave you now be careful" she bowed and ran off really fast.

"What is going on here?" everyone looked puzzled.

Well I surprised you all didn't I hehe I promise you Yugioh is going to be the next world where they will meet Yami and the gang!

Well here as I promised I will answer your reviews

Simply Sakura: Heya I am looking forward to yout next chapter to your story soon well sorry if I disappointed you I hope you don't hate me hehe **hides behind rock** hehe well thank you again hope you liked this chapter too

Angel of Antonement: oh soz I didn't know hehe I'm too if you were disappointed with ne hehe but thank you and I am inspiring you? I have never inspired anyone before?

Alchemistangel: well like I promised I have updated hehe I hope you enjoying it so far hehe **winks**

Animelegend: I would love to be your friend that's one thing I love the best is making new friends I will read your Anime Hearts soon I promise I am just trying to do lots of this story so I can update quicker and I promise I won't fall into the darkness hehe

Holly. R.C: well hello thank you for your comment I am glad you pointed out that thank you I am glad you like it please keep reviewing love you name mine is Hollie too but spelled differently hehe

Well thank you again hehe

Well next time we are going to find out who the Anime Princess of Heart is hehe who could it be? Well see you next time on Anime Hearts

And whos this girl called Crystal? Why is she looking for the


	12. The Cardcaptor Princess of Heart!

Well hello again guys you see the quicker you review the quicker I can update well here is chapter 12 enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Cardcaptor Princess of Heart!

Soon the guy's met up again and were glad they found Gosha and now they could finally go and find the Key Hole to this world.

"Ansem there in the world of Cardcaptors trying to find the Key Hole" Boris came in.

"Well there is no need to worry because they may have got this far but I am almost close to finding all the Anime Princesses of Heart but I want you to go and take care of them and there along with them is another chosen one" Ansem smirked.

"How will I know which one is her?" he asked.

"The one called Sora has a legendary Crystal called the Hearts Crystal take that and it will help you tell which one she is" he bowed and left.

"Well Anime Princess of Heart you may have escaped me once but not this time I will find you this time" he laughed and turned.

"Your not never going to get away with this Ansem!" Tea yelled.

"Oh really Princess Tea? There is nothing you can do to stop" he touched her chin.

"Get off me" she sneered.

"No good is going to come of this" Eternal Sailormoon yelled.

"Well I already have four of you soon to be five" he then walked out of the room.

"What are we to do?" Misty asked Hilary.

"Well what ever happens we must never give in to the darkness there is always a light shining that's what my mother told me" she smiled.

Nobody had any luck finding the Keyhole at all Riku told the others about the appearance of the strange girl called Crystal who was looking for the Anime Princess of Heart.

"Things are starting to get Stranger and Stranger to me I don't even think she exists anymore" Kai signed.

Marina went sad and ran off.

"Hey Marina come back!" Sora ran after her.

Why did Kai say that? There has to be she does exist she just has to I mean we have to find her so she can stop Ansem from destroy the Anime Universe and Disney Universe and any other Universe out there.

"MARINA!" Sora yelled he was getting close to catching her up.

Finally he caught her.

"Sora let go of me" she cried.

"Marina please what is going on tell me" she looked away from him.

"Marina tell me what is going on here please" she turned to him a tear fell out of her eye.

"Ok I will tell you" she whispered something in his ear.

He was totally shocked by this.

"Marina! Why haven't you told anyone?" he stared at her in total shock.

"Well I didn't really remember but when the heart's Crystal's power went inside my heart I remembered everything and I was scared to tell you guy's" he smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Marina I love you" he smiled after they finished the kiss.

"I love you too" she smiled back.

"Marina I will protect you and I understand now when you meant it will be your fault are you really sure you're the Anime Princess of Heart" she nodded.

"Don't tell the other's lets keep this between us" he nodded as kissed her on the cheek.

"We better get back to the others" he smiled but then suddenly some thing grabbed the Heart's Crystal from his pocket.

"What the?" he said and someone's hand grabbed it.

"BORIS!" Sora glared at stood in front of Marina protecting her.

"Well Ansem will be pleased that I have the Heart's Crystal" he laughed.

"Give it back Boris" Marina yelled.

"Oh no I am afraid I will need it to find the Cardcaptor Princess of Heart so I will see you later" then the Giant Snake appeared again.

"See you" he laughed and got onto its back and it shot off under the ground.

"Sora we have to stop him with that Crystal they will be able to find all the Princesses of Heart" "don't worry Marina" they got there Keyblades and out appeared two white wings coming out of there backs.

"We have to find the others and warn them" Marina said.

So they flew off the direction Boris and the Giant snake went.

Everyone was waiting for Sora and Marina to get back.

"God Kai why did you say that?" Faith glared at her boyfriend.

"Why you blaming me?" he asked.

"Well you're the one who said that" Raven folded her arms; Kai just looked away and folded his arms.

"Well I'll go look for them" then out appeared Boris and the giant snake.

"There you are" Boris smiled.

"BORIS!" Kai glared at him and pulled faith into his arms and Ash did the same with Kiara and Li surprisingly pulled Gosha into his arms.

(Hehe I hope your liking this Gosha hehe)

She blushed at this, is he trying to protect me? God he is nice he must care about me she smiled.

"What are you doing here Boris?" Riku yelled.

"None of your busyness Riku I am only here for one thing to find the Cardcaptor Princess of Heart" he then showed them the Heart's Crystal.

"WHAT! What have you done to Sora and Marina!" Gosha yelled.

"Nothing I just took this! NOW HEART'S CRYSTAL TELL ME WHO IS THE CARDCAPTOR PRINCESS OF HEART" but nothing happened.

"What is wrong with this" just then Sora and Marina came.

"Well Boris it seems the Heart's Crystals power is not there any more" Marina gave a sarcastically laugh.

"What!" he glared at her but then he knew what she meant.

"Well you must know who she is well now tell who is she?" Marina started floating.

"What Marina no don't tell him" "er I don't know what's going on" then energy waves shot out of her body and back into the Hearts Crystal and then a beam shot out which shot at Sakura.

She fell to the ground.

"Sakura what's wrong" Li shouted and ran to her.

"Its my heart ahh!" she screamed.

"So there she is" then thousands of Heartless surrounded them.

"GET HER HEARTLESS!" he yelled.

"No you won't" Riku lashed his sword at them.

"ATTACK!" Sora yelled.

"Gentis distract them why I get the Princess" the snake charged at Marina but she blocked its attack with her Keyblade.

"Er no you will not Boris your taking Sakura too" she glared at him.

"FIERY ATTACK!" Gosha yelled and out appeared the Fiery.

"Ahh you will pay for that" it sneered.

"I will take Sakura to safety" Brock said and ran off with Sakura in his arms.

But Boris appeared in front of him.

"I think she belongs to me" he laughed.

"Not on your life! INFERNO DRANSIC ATTACK INFERNO FLAMES!" Faith launched her Beyblade.

"Ahh" he yelled and his hand dropped the heart's Crystal onto the floor.

"Quick grab it!" Meling ran to grab it but then Gentis grabbed it in his mouth Boris grabbed Sakura and she disappeared.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Li yelled when she saw her disappear.

"She is with Ansem now along with four other Princesses of Heart two more to find so I am leaving now" But then Sora lashed him through the chest with his Keyblade.

"NO!" he yelled and his body disappeared along with Gentis.

"Yes we did it!" Kiara cheered.

"Yeah but now Ansem has five Princesses of heart and The Heart's Crystal so now he can find the other two Princess of Heart" Sora moaned.

This was really bad what was going to happen now? Ansem now has the Key to finding the two remaining Princesses of Heart now he has the Heart's Crystal's Power?

Just then a Keyhole appeared in a huge tree next to them.

"Look!" Tomoyo pointed.

Sora and Marina pointed their Keyblades at it and it locked.

"Well thank you for helping me before" Gosha smiled and she kissed him on the lips he was really freaked out but he kissed her back.

"Oh great everyone now has a boyfriend" Raven sweat dropped.

"What about me?" Brock smiled at her.

"No way Brock in your dreams" she moaned and he went sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sakura was taking" a voice said.

"Crystal what are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

Well that's chapter 12 in the summary I have said a very big surprise coming soon and I thought it was a good idea but I will just have to wait and see what you say when it comes well next time you will find out a little clue but you fully find out in chapter 14 hehe well anyway will our heroes save Anime Universe all will it fall under darkness? Or is there a light shining through the darkness well find out next time on Anime Hearts!

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	13. Too Good to be True!

Well hi Guys well here is Chapter 13 hehe well look out for that big clue that is to do with that big shocker that is to happen in Chapter 14 hehe well enjoy!

Chapter 13: Too good to be true!

Everyone stared at the girl standing before them.

"Who are you?" asked Marina.

"I'm Crystal your highness" Marina was shocked and everyone looked at her puzzled.

Sora tried to change the subject.

"Crystal what are you doing here" he walked over to her.

"Well it has been years hasn't it?" she smiled and gave him a hug, which made Marina a little jealous.

"Well I can see you are fine over the last few years" he smiled.

"Sora you know this girl?" Riku asked.

"Yes I met her a few years ago when I was looking for you and Kairi when Ansem tried to take over the Disney Universe she helped me out" she bowed.

"Why did she call Marina your highness?" Faith asked her.

"Er well you see?" Crystal then cut her off.

"You will have to wait and see who she really is looks are deceiving" she smiled.

"Ok that's weird but really what are we going to do now that Ansem has the Hearts Crystal and 5 Princesses of Heart?" Raven asked.

"We need to head to the next world now there is a lot of trouble going on there" Crystal said.

"What do you mean we?" "Well you will need me because" "come on guys she will be really helpful" Riku just groaned.

"There are too many girls as there is" everyone laughed at that it was kind of true.

Well soon Crystal and Li joined the team to the Fifth world and it was going to be more difficult than ever now.

Marina lay on her bed asleep she was having another nightmare.

She was running through darkness trying to reach Sora who was holding out his hand for her to grab but Ansem grabbed her.

"You thought you could escape me well you won't anymore now lead me to the Darkness!" "NO SORA HELP!" she screamed but Sora was gone.

She shot up Oh it was only a nightmare! She rubbed her head and she left her room.

Where was everyone she thought?

She walked into the lounge area.

Kai and Faith were talking in the corner, Ash, Li, Gosha and Kiara were playing cards together and once again she won and they threw there cards.

Brock was sitting on the sofa reading another girl magazine and Raven was standing in another corner of the room with her eyes closed and arms folded.

(Reminds me of Kai hehe).

But there was no sign of Sora or Crystal.

She walked over to Raven who opened her eyes.

"What's wrong" she asked.

"Have you seen Sora" she shock her head.

"He might be in his room" she walked out of the room.

God I'm the only one here with out a Boyfriend life is so unfair.

Sora and Crystal were in his room talking.

"I am just so glad to see you again Sora" she smiled.

"Me too" she then played her fingers on his thigh.

"I really missed you Sora" she smirked.

"Er I missed you too" then stared at each other.

Crystal leaned over to him and kissed him one the lips.

Then Marina came in and they stopped.

"Sora how could you!" she then ran off.

"MARINA WAIT!" he ran after her.

Why? Why did he do this to her I thought he loved me?

She ignored his yells and she ran into her room.

"Marina wait" but the door slammed into his face.

Crystal ran over to him.

"I'm sorry Sora I didn't know she was your girlfriend" she said.

"Just get away from me Crystal" he walked off.

Raven heard this.

"Ok I guess its up to me to sort this out" Raven signed when Crystal walked away.

She knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY SORA!" she yelled.

"It's Raven" then the door opened.

"Oh sorry Raven what do you want?" she walked in.

"What is going on Marina?" she sat on her bed.

"Nothing I just want to be alone" she turned away.

"Marina I know when something is troubling someone now tell me" she signed at sat next to her.

She told her what happened.

"Oh God he didn't! I am sure he didn't mean it Marina he really cares about you" she embraced her.

"He did he never really cared about me" she moved away from her.

"Marina come on I mean he has been protecting you a lot he must love you" she didn't move.

"Well there is nothing I can do its up to you two to sort this out" she left the room.

God Raven is right he must care about me I mean he must do.

She walked into his room to find him lying on his turned facing the wall.

He was asleep.

She sat next to him she smiled and stroked his brown spiky hair.

"Marina?" he turned around to see her smiling.

"I'm so sorry Marina I didn't mean for that to happen…" she placed her finger on his lips.

"Please Sora I forgive you I knew I could never stop loving you" he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

But then the kiss went out of control and things really started heating up between them.

This is a slight shorter Chapter than the normal one's I do hehe but it's still quite long well I hope you guessed the big Clue for the Shocker for what's to come hehe I know what it is but do you?

If you think you can guess then review and tell me what you think?

Well see ya soon!

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxxx


	14. Duellist Kingdom

Well hello everyone well only one of you has guessed this right well done Gosha lol well everyone if you still don't know well here you go time to find out the very Big Shocker!

Lol enjoy

Chapter 14: Duellist Kingdom

God was this all just a dream or was this real?

Marina opened her eyes she looked around to find herself in Sora's arms she smiled at him god he was just so cute his innocent face just smiling at you? But then she soon realise something else.

She found herself completely naked and also Sora was.

Oh my God did we do it? I hope we didn't this just has to be a nightmare.

She pinched herself on her arm and winced no; this was all too real.

She was completely freaked out.

"Sora wake up" she shock him and he woke up.

"Morning Marina what are you doing here naked!" he was completely shocked.

"I don't remember I think we had Sex!" she said.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Sssh you don't want the others to know" she got up and but her clothes on which were all over his floor and Sora slipped his usual clothes back on

"We better not tell the others" Sora said.

"Sora what are we going to do? I could be Pregnant" she cried.

"Hey Marina don't worry I'm here for you what ever happens" he held her.

She smiled and kissed him full on the lips.

"But if I am the guy's are so bound to find out they will be cross with me and I'm only 15 Sora" "well for now let's forget about it and tell them when you are ready" he smiled.

Everyone was soon awake and they landed on the fifth world they were soon in a huge city with lots of busy people.

Somewhere else a group of friends were talking.

"It's just really weird where is Tea she hasn't been at school for two weeks now something must be wrong" Yugi said.

"Yeah something must be bugging her?" Joey replied.

"Well we don't where she is her parents haven't seen her either" Tristian signed.

Just then Yami came along with Serenity and Mai.

"Hey Guy's what's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"It's Tea she is missing we can't find her anywhere?" Yugi said had a very worried look on his face.

"What she is still missing we better look for her" Yami said.

Marina was really worried about her being pregnant.

Sora gripped his hand tighter on hers saying everything was going to be fine.

Kai thought that there was something bothering them he knew it.

"Sora what's going on" he asked making freeze.

"Oh er nothing" "yeah right you liar" said Raven.

"I know what you two were doing last night everyone could hear it" Kiara folded her arms.

Marina was about to say something when there was a loud explosion.

"It must be the Heartless" Crystal got out two swords in her hands they were both blue coloured.

"Let's go check out the trouble" Riku ran after her.

Yami and that were faced to face with Heartless.

"what are these things?" Joey asked.

"Something wrong is going on here" Yugi replied.

"Well I think its time to show these things whose boss" Tristian got out his Duel Master Dish.

"Come out! DARK MAGICIAN!" the Dark Magician appeared.

"Attack" it shot at the Heartless and disappeared.

Sora and everyone saw them.

"Hey we're in the world of Yugioh!" Gosha cheered.

Yami noticed this and looked at them.

"Who are you guy's" Yugi asked.

"Oh Hi I'm Marina and this is Sora, Riku, Raven, Faith, Kiara, Gosha, Kai, Ash, Brock, Li and Crystal" she pointed and the different people.

"Hi" Yugi smiled.

Yami stared at Raven who was staring at him.

Oh my God he is really cute oh God what am I thinking why am I fallen for a guy too?

"Hi er have you seen a girl with short shoulder length brown hair called Tea" Joey asked.

"Yeah she has probably been taken by Ansem" Kiara said.

"Ansem?" Tristian looked at them.

Riku explained it what was going on.

"You mean she is this Yugioh Princess of Heart" Yami said.

"Yes and we have to stop Ansem before he destroys everything" Sora said.

So they teamed up to find out where Ansem was keeping Tea and the other Princesses of Heart.

"My Lord Ansem" Marik came into the room.

"Ahh Marik you come what's your news" "they have teamed up with the Pharaoh and his friends" he laughed.

"Well I guess they want some trouble very well its time to take something that's with them I have used the Heart's Crystal to track down the Anime Princess of Heart and I want you to get her and bring her to me"

"Yes my lord Ansem" he bowed and left.

There was still no sign of Tea or the Keyhole to this world.

So they headed back to Yugi's game shop.

Gosha and Kiara were looking at the options that were on sale. (Hehe)

Marina decided to go and find out if she was pregnant if so it would be best to be one hundred percent sure.

"Guy's I just want to go for a walk" they looked at her.

Sora decided to go with her.

"I will come with you" he said following her out.

"What are those two up to?" Joey giggled.

"Oh probably want some time alone" Faith giggled.

Sora and Marina walked into a near by chemist and she got a pregnancy test.

They soon got back to the shop.

"What is going on you two?" Raven protested them to speak.

What was she to say?

"Well?" they all said.

"Ok guy's I think I'm pregnant with Sora's baby" their eyes popped out of there sockets.

"Marina are you sure?" Gosha asked.

"Well not really but that's why I got this" she held out the test.

"Well you better go and check" Yugi showed her to the bathroom upstairs.

She waited for the results then so it went Positive.

Her eyes widened she couldn't believe this at her age she wasn't ready for this.

She fell to her knees and started crying.

What am I to do?

Soon Kiara went up to see if she was all right.

"Hey Marina are you ok?" she knocked.

She opened the door and came out crying.

"Oh Kiara what am I going to do?" she embrace her.

"Hey Marina don't worry it will be all right" she smiled.

They walked down stairs to find the others waiting.

Sora walked over to her.

"Well what did it say?" he asked.

She looked away sadly.

Sora couldn't believe what he had done to her he never meant for this to happen this was just bad timing for this to happen.

"Well done Genius you got my friend pregnant I hope you're happy" Raven yelled.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" he looked away from Marina.

I know you can't believe it can you yes there going to have a baby and I had planned this into the story!

Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter do you think they will keep it?

Poll:

What do you want the baby to be?

Boy?

Girl?

Twins? (and is you chose this tell me if ex two girls or boys or both?)

Well see you next time on Anime Hearts!

Chapter 15: Marik strikes!

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx


	15. Marik Strikes!

Well Hello again I so did surprise you guy's didn't I? Lol well anyway the guy's seem to be angry with Sora?

Well here is Chapter 15 Marik Strikes!

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Marik strikes!

It was now night time and everyone was angry about Sora for what he did to Marina.

But Marina wasn't angry with him she was sort of happy about this now she and him having a baby together I mean there must have been a reason why they did it maybe they both wanted this she thought to herself.

All the girls were sitting in a spare room at Yugi's house.

"Marina how could Sora do that to you?" Faith asked.

"Guy's please look it wasn't just his fault it was mine too" she said.

"Well did he force you to do it?" Crystal asked.

She shock her head.

"No I guess I wanted this anyway I think we both did it to show how much we both loved each other" everyone smiled and went "aww!"

Sora was sitting in Yugi's room signing.

How could I do that to Marina? I loved her and yet I do this to her getting her pregnant what am I to do but she doesn't seem to be angry with me I mean we both must have done this for a reason? He thought.

"Hey Sora are you listening to me?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" he went back to reality.

"How could you do that to Marina?" Ash asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen we just wanted to do it" "well did you force her?" Yami asked.

"No she seemed ok with it? I guess we did to prove how much we loved each other" he replied.

Soon the all went to sleep.

But soon there was a loud explosion coming from the girl's room.

They all screamed.

Marik appeared.

"All right which one of you is the Anime Princess of Heart" he asked.

Crystal got out her two swords out.

"Well Marik you're not getting her" she glared at him.

"Well it doesn't matter I know who she is" he then grabbed Marina.

"Hey let me go" she yelled.

The guy's came in to find a man gripping on Marina.

"MARIK!" Yami yelled.

"Well Pharaoh we meet again are you still mad at me for taking Princess Tea?" he looked at him.

"What you took Tea where is she Marik?" Yugi yelled.

"She is somewhere you will never find her and I got what I came for I am going to take her and go" Sora ran to him.

"LET HER GO" he lashed his Keyblade at him hitting him hard.

Marina fell out of his hands and Sora caught her.

"You ok?" he held her tight.

"Well you must be the Keyblade Master" he smirked.

"You are not taking her away from me" he sneered.

He just laughed.

"Oh come why are you protecting that little whore" Sora was really furious.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT" he lashed his Keyblade again but Marik blocked it with his own.

"Well so you want to battle me fine" everyone watched the two fighting.

"We need to help him" Crystal yelled.

They ran to help but Heartless appeared and stopped them.

"ATTACK!" Riku yelled.

Gosha got out her Clow Staff.

"WATERY COME FORTH!" she yelled then a blue mermaid appeared.

It launched it's self at the Heartless.

"GO LUGIA!" Kiara threw a Pokeball "AERO BLAST!" she yelled.

"RED EYES BLACK DRAGON ATTACK INFERNO SHOCK!" it opened its huge mouth and launched a powerful blue beam and destroyed more heartless.

"PIKACHU THUNDER!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu shot a powerful electrical blast at them.

While Sora and Marik were battling.

"Come on your no match for me Keyblade Master!" Sora was really breathless Marik was just too powerful for him.

Marina lay there helpless not able to help the one she loved he was risking his life to save hers.

Marik was going to launch his final blow and kill Sora.

But then Marina got up and raced and protected Sora with her Keyblade.

"What the?" he was shocked to see this girl with a Keyblade too.

"Marina what are you doing don't fight him!" he got up and helped her fight him off her.

"Your pregnant you shouldn't be fighting" he held her close.

"Sora remember we're in this together and I want to fight with you and for our baby" she smiled.

"Well it seems the Anime Princess of Heart wields the legendary Hearts Keyblade this is just so perfect" he laughed.

They both glared at him.

"But that's not important time to finish you Keyblade Master and I am to take you Princess to Ansem" Sora held Marina closer to him.

"Forget it Marik there is no way your taking Marina's Heart" he yelled.

"YOUR FINISHED!" he charged,

"SORA NOW!" he nodded.

"ANIME HEARTS" they yelled together and lashed Marik at the same time destroying him.

Then all the Heartless all died.

"YEAH YOU DID IT!" Brock cheered.

Sora and Marina smiled at each other and gave each other a passionate kiss.

Everyone cheered.

Then a Keyhole appeared in the wall.

"The Keyhole!" Li pointed.

Sora and Marina pointed their Keyblades and the bright beams went into the Keyhole locking it.

"LORD ANSEM!" Buggy came running in.

"What is it Buggy did Marik get the princess" he asked.

"No the boy and girl defeated him" "WHAT! Marik was too powerful to be beaten by some stupid kids" slammed his hands onto the table.

"Well never mind next time I will show these Kids who's boss Buggy go to your world the sixth Anime Princess of Heart is there find her and bring her to me" "as you which lord Ansem" he bowed and left.

"Well it was nice meeting you guy's please find Tea" Yugi said.

"We will and we will stop Ansem" Kiara smiled.

"Yami why don't you come with us?" Raven asked him.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sure he said if I could be of any help" he smiled.

So a new member of the team joined Yami.

Ansem was still had a few tricks up his sleeves for our hero's what are his plans next?

What does he have planed next?

Will Sora and the guy's be able to find the Sixth Anime Princess of Heart?

Or will Ansem get her?

And if So then all there is left is Marina!

Hurry you guy's Ansem is going to open the door soon!

Thank you guy's so much for voting so the results are here

Boy 1

Girl 2

Twins 1

So the baby is going to be a girl!

So now please can you think of any girls names?

If so when you review tell me something either with and S for Sora or M for Marina if you can't think of any names with any of those letters then give me anything you can think of?

Well I won't be updating for about a week!

Because 1 I have mocks I really need to revise for I have some tomorrow.

And also 2 because I need to type up the next chapters will take me a lot of time I need a little help!

So give me some ideas please!

The next world is Rave Master so please write down some ideas you would like in the story

Well see ya next time on Anime Hearts

Love you all CardcaptorMarina xxx

Remember no matter how powerful the darkness there is always a light shining through!


	16. The Sixth World!

Well hello guy's sorry this took so long but I have decided not to put Rave Master in after all so the next world is a big surprise for you and thank you for the idea of names but I have finally thought of a great name for the baby but surprisingly it's not with an S or a M lol well you will have to wait for the Chapter when the baby is born lol and that won't be until Ansem is gone!

Well this Chapter is the longest I ever done so enjoy!

And my pen name now is Anime Princess of Heart Marina

Chapter 16: The Sixth world!

Our heroes were now on there way to the sixth world they had no idea what was coming there way at all.

2 weeks had pasted by and they still weren't at the sixth world.

Raven and Yami had grown closer in that time.

Now that Marina was having a baby Sora has been protective saying no more fighting but she has been hesitating it; but she knew Sora was only trying to help her, she decided to keep it. And even now Sora and Marina had both been thinking of good names for their child.

The others also didn't realise that Marina was the Anime Princess of Heart except for Sora and Crystal.

Ansem was going to do what ever it takes to get her.

Marina didn't even truly realise how strong her power really was, all she knew was that she was the one to control the balance between the dark and light.

Marina lay on her bed thinking about her family back at home. She wondered if they were worrying about her.

She signed and closed her eyes.

She was dreaming.

"What do you want Sailor Galaxia!" a man with short black hair yelled.

"I've come for your daughter" she laughed.

"Well you can't have her!" she said.

"Come on King Adam you surly think I can't see that she has great power with in her that's why I must have her" she sneered.

Then a women with a long white gown; she had long black hair like Marina's.

"You're not getting her Sailor Galaxia!" Queen Serenity yelled.

"Why you can't stop me! You either give her to me now or I will take her by force! So what is it to be?" "Forget it, we would never hand her over to you!" King Adam yelled.

"Daddy what's going on?" a little girl of four came in.

"Marina get back to bed!" Queen Serenity yelled.

"So there she is!" she smirked and charged at her.

But Queen Serenity blocked his attack.

"MARINA RUN!" she yelled.

"But mummy?" "GO!" she yelled again.

She ran out of the door.

"Oh no you don't" she slashed pasted Queen Serenity.

"NO MARINA!" King Adam ran after her.

"Ahh leave me alone" she screamed.

"No I won't" she laughed.

"LET HER GO SAILOR GALAXIA!" King Adam yelled he lashed Sailor Galaxia in the chest.

"SERENITY QUICK TAKE HER TO SAFETY!" she nodded.

But Sailor Galaxia was furious.

"You can't run from me" he smirked and ran after them.

Queen Serenity ran down some stairs; she quickly locked a door behind her.

"Marina this will be the last I ever see you please take care and grow up somewhere you will be happy" she smiled at her daughter who was unconscious.

She smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She pressed a button, which opened a little door to a mini Gummie Ship.

"Take care Marina" she pulled off her locket that was around her neck and put it around Marina's.

"This is yours now this to help you remember us I love you sweet heart" she pressed the button again and the Gummie Ship shot off.

"Bye Marina" then there was an explosion.

"Where are you hiding her Serenity!" Sailor Galaxia grabbed her neck.

"Somewhere you will never find her" she grinned.

Marina shot up.

She started to cry, God I hate you Sailor Galaxia when I meet you again your going to pay for what you did to them I swear it, AND YOU ANSEM!

"Hey Gosha!" Li called.

"Hi Li are you ok?" she looked at him.

"Yeah but it's been too long now I hate sitting around" he sat next to her.

She giggled.

"I love you Gosha" he smiled playing with her hair.

"I love you too" she smiled back and leaned her head on his chest.

Marina left her room, and walked into the lounge area where Faith was reading a magazine.

"Hey Marina why are you so down?" she smiled.

"Oh nothing" she said.

"Hey you should be happy you and Sora are having a baby" she put her arm round her shoulder.

"It's not that it's just" "Just what? You can tell me anything Marina" she smiled again.

"It's ok Faith really it's nothing" she smiled back.

"Ok if you say so? So anyway what do you think the baby it's going to be?" Faith asked excited.

"I don't know what ever it is I will be happy" she smiled at that thought.

Suddenly the ship started going out of control.

"God! What was that?" asked Yami.

"I have no idea?" replied Ash.

"Riku what's going on?" Kai asked.

"I don't know it's going out of control" he replied.

"Ahhh" someone screamed.

"That was one of the girls!" Li shouted.

"KAI!" a voice shouted.

"That was Faith" they ran in to find Faith on the floor.

"Faith what happened?" the ship was still going out of control.

Faith pointed behind them, to find a dark figure holding the uncurious Marina.

"HEY LET HER GO!" Sora yelled.

"The door will open soon there will only be darkness" it said.

Just then Crystal attacked the figure with her Diamond Blades.

"Not if I can help it!" she yelled.

"Fine if this is what you want so be it" it disappeared and the ship was out of more control.

"MARINA!" Sora yelled and ran to her.

"SORA!" she woke up.

"Grab my hand!" she tried but she slipped and she disappeared into the wall.

"MARINA NO!" he yelled.

Then there was a huge crash and rumble of the ship crashing.

Soon they came to a complete halt.

"Are you guy's ok?" Riku asked.

"NO!" they all yelled at him.

"Marina she's gone!" Sora hammered his fists on the floor.

"Sora calm down she has to be here somewhere!" Yami said.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER THEN THE ANIME UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED!" he yelled at him.

"Sora stop yelling at Yami that's not going to help find Marina any faster!" Raven yelled.

"Wow I have never heard Raven yell like that before" Kiara was amazed at this.

Somewhere on this world.

"Yoh stop being so lazy!" Anna yelled.

"Oh Anna stop bugging me" Yoh moaned at her.

"We have lots of training to do today if you are to become the Shaman King" she hit him on the head.

"Ouch God Anna what was that for" he rubbed his head.

"I want you up and ready in 10 minutes!" she left his room.

(I don't know really much about Shaman King so don't moan at me if I do something wrong ok)

"Anna is Yoh up yet" Manta asked.

"Yes he is now" Anna moaned.

"Where is Horo Horo?" she asked.

"He went off some where else to train he was fed up with Yoh taking to long" Manta replied.

"Well it figure's he is just so stupid sometimes" Ren signed he was leaning on a near by wall.

Mean while Horo Horo was training near by a river, he decided to take a break.

"Well time for a break, Training is harder today, but it's so peaceful today" he smiled to himself.

(thanks Alchemistangel the facts helped a lot!)

He looked over in a bush to find a girl with long black hair lying on the floor.

He ran over to her and checked her pulse.

"Oh Good she is still alive" he picked her up in his arms and ran back to Yoh's house.

"Well I'm finally ready for training" came out a cheerful Yoh.

"Well look who's awake now" smirked Manta.

"SHUT UP MANTA!" he yelled.

"GUY'S!" a voice shouted.

"Hey Horo Horo what's up? Who is that!" they found a girl in his arms.

"I don't know I found her by the river unconscious she is still alive" "Give her to me I will take care of her" he handed her over to Anna who ran into the house.

"Where could she have some from?" Ren asked.

"I have no idea" yawned Yoh.

Mean while Sora and the others were searching for Marina but there was still no sign of her.

"MARINA WHERE ARE YOU?" Gosha yelled.

"We're never going to find her?" Brock moaned.

"We will! We have to just keep looking!" Sora said.

Then Heartless appeared.

"Oh Great time for Heartless to appear" Crystal signed.

"READY ATTACK!" Sora yelled.

"GO ZAPDOS THUNDER!" Kiara threw her Pokeball and out appeared Zapdos, zapping its lighting attack.

"FIERY ATTACK!" Gosha yelled.

"BLIZZARD!" Sora fired an Ice attack at a Heartless.

Soon they were all gone.

"Lets keep searching" Riku said.

Marina eyes flicked.

She saw a girl with blond hair wearing an orange bandana.

"Oh good your awake" she smiled.

"What the where am I?" Marina shot up.

"Relax your hurt you must rest" Anna said.

"I'm fine where's Sora" she looked around.

"Who's Sora?" she asked.

"My Boyfriend!" she yelled.

"Well this girl seems more frisky than you Anna" Yoh joked.

"Oh shut up Yoh you should be training" she yelled.

"Hey Chill Anna" he laughed.

Marina laughed.

"Well don't mind him what's your name?" Anna smiled.

"I'm Marina" she smiled back.

"What happened to you?" Horo Horo came in.

"I er well" she hesitated she had no idea who these people were, she couldn't possible tell them.

"It's along story" she gave a grin.

Sora and the others found Yoh's house.

"Maybe the people who live here might have seen her" Faith thought.

Raven knocked on the door, and Ren answered.

"Yes what do you want?" he groaned.

"Well nice welcome" Kiara impersonated him.

"Watch what you saying!" he yelled.

"Hey Ren what's going on?" Yoh came behind him.

Crystal stared at him, Wow! He's cute I can't believe I'm seeing Yoh from Shaman King!

Oh not me too?

"Have you seen a girl with long black hair called Marina?" Sora ran pasted her.

"Yes my friend found her unconscious but she is alright now" Yoh smiled.

Sora ran straight in to find Anna and Marina talking.

"MARINA!" he shouted.

"SORA!" she cheered, he ran to her gave her a huge hug.

"I thought Ansem got you" he smiled.

She just laughed.

"You forget who I am don't you" she was still laughing.

"So this is your boyfriend Sora?" Anna walked over to them.

"Yes he is" she giggled.

"Well I am glad that you have found him" she smiled again.

"Well we better get going" Yami said.

"We can't the Gummie Ship is damaged and I can't fix it" Riku pointed out.

"Well how are we meant to go and rescue the Anime Princesses of Heart and save Anime Universe?" Yoh and that were like looking and them like, what on earth are you talking about.

"Maybe Manta can help you?" Horo Horo said.

"What why me?" he asked.

"You're the electronic genius" Anna smirked at him.

I surprised you didn't I? Lol well please review! And see what happens next time on Anime Hearts

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xx


	17. The Power of the Shaman!

Hi everyone wow I am so happy that you guy's are enjoying my story well here is Chapter 17 so enjoy!

Chapter 17: The Power of a Shaman!

So Manta now had to figure out on how to fix the Gummie ship.

Meanwhile Anna was yelling at Yoh to train but he was still, being his lazy self once again.

"What is wrong with you? You need to train if you want to become Shaman King!" she yelled.

"What is a Shaman King?" asked Marina.

"Well once every 500 years there is the Shaman Fight where Shaman all over the world come to compete to try and become the Shaman King and if they win they will be given the most powerful spirits Asakura" Horo Horo said.

"What is a Shaman?" asked a puzzled Kiara.

"A Shaman is a person who can control Spirits and communicate with them and Yoh has the Great Spirit Amidamaru" Anna replied.

"And I want to be Shaman King that's my greatest dream" he smiled.

Crystal gave him cutie eyes God he is just so cute she thought and signed.

"AT THAT IS WHY YOU NEED TO TRAIN!" Anna yelled.

"I also want to become Shaman King" Horo Horo giggled.

"What's so great about becoming Shaman King anyway?" Sora puffed.

"You can get great powers if you become Shaman King you're be the most powerful being in the world" Yoh yelled.

"Yeah right and I'm the Keyblade Master" "SORA YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!" everyone yelled.

"Oops" he grinned.

"What a Keyblade Master?" Ren asked.

"We might as well tell them now" Faith signed.

"Lord Ansem" Hao said.

"Hao have you found them?" "Yes there with that brat Yoh and his friends" he bowed.

"Right make sure you bring me the Anime Princess of Heart don't let me down!" he bowed and left.

"Where is Buggy he should be back here by now!" he thought.

"Well that should do it" Manta rubbed his head.

"Thanks Manta for everything" Riku said.

"Well we hope you save the Anime Universe" Anna smiled.

Just then there was an explosion.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Well Hao we meet again" Yoh glared at him and pulled out his sword.

"Well Yoh it's been a while since we last fought but I'm not here for games I'm here for only one thing and that's that girl" he pointed at Marina.

"You're not getting her!" Crystal stood in front of her.

"Well I think I might have some fun with blowing you humans up" he gave an evil smile.

"ATTACK!" Sora yelled.

"ANIME HEARTS!" Sora and Marina yelled at the same time.

They hit Hao.

"Well this might be a real challenge after all" he smirked.

"ICE SLICE!" Crystal lashed her swords at him.

"Ah you will pay for that human" then the ground shock and out appeared a huge Wolf.

"ATTACK WOLFVES!" he yelled.

It charged at Gosha who was hit badly but it.

Li then ran to help and lashed his sword at it.

"Stay away from her!" he yelled.

"Oh Li" she signed. (Hehe)

The other's sweat dropped.

"HEARTS OF FURY!" Marina lashed at Hao, but he blocked it and pushed her back really hard but Sora ran in and stopped her landing the ground hard.

"Thanks Sora" she smiled.

"I told you not to fight" he groaned "And miss out on the action" she smirked.

But then Hao charged at them.

"Ahh" they yelled.

"SORA! MARINA!" Kai launched his Beyblade at Hao and Dranzer launched his Scared Fire attack.

"Why you?" But then Yoh lashed his sword in the stomach and he destroyed him.

And Wolfves vanished.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"Way to go Yoh!" Crystal ran over to him he just smirked.

Then a Keyhole appeared in front of them.

"Hey what's that?" Anna asked.

Sora and Marina walked over to the Keyhole and they pointed their Keyblades and it and they locked it.

"YEAH ANOTHER WORLD SAVED!" Kiara and Gosha cheered.

Sora and Marina smirked at them.

"Well we need to keep moving to the next world the other Anime Princess of Heart might be there" Riku said.

"Well take care" Horo Horo smiled.

"Yoh why don't you come with us" Crystal blushed.

Everyone Sweat Dropped.

"Yeah I loved to I want to see these worlds you told us about!" he cheered.

"What about your training?" Anna asked.

"Oh come on Anna I destroyed Hao come one please!" he begged.

"Ok but come back soon!" she signed.

"Ansem I bring news of Hao" Sailor Galaxia appeared into the room.

"And Sailor Galaxia?" "They destroyed him"

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"This is getting stupid these Kids are getting on my nerves" he shouted.

"What now my lord?" she asked.

"Go to the world of One Piece and Make sure Buggy gets the Princess" she bowed and left.

"This is the last straw this time I will get her" he yelled.

Well yeah I have updated again well things are really heating up now!

So they now have a new member of the team!

Who's the One Piece Princess of Heart?

And will Sora and the guy's be able to save this Princess or will Ansem be able to get her too?

Well see ya next time on Anime Hearts Chapter 18 The Straw Hat Pirates!

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xx


	18. The Straw Hat Pirates!

**Well Hello again everyone well i am just so happy for all your reviews i am just so glad all of you are enjoying my story well i have been thinking fora little while so would you guy's like me to do a Sequeal? Please when you review tell me and either for the two titles either**

**Anime Hearts 2: The Legendary worlds?**

**or**

**Anime Hearts Chain of Memories?**

**so please vote please!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18: The Straw Hat Pirates!**

**So now Yoh joined the team.**

**They were soon to arrive at the seventh world and they had to keep a look out for the other Anime Princess of Heart.**

**And Crystal and Yoh were a couple now. (lol)**

**"This is so unfair how can you keep winning every game Gosha?" Li moaned when Gosha won poker again.**

**"I'm just really good at this game" she giggled.**

**"Oh really I bet your cheating!" he started tickling her.**

**"Hey Li stop that!" she laughed.**

**"Sora" Marina said.**

**"Yes Marina what's wrong?" he looked at her worried face.**

**"What are we to do about Ansem he is so bound to get me soon" she signed.**

**"Hey Marina don't worry he won't get you I promise you! I won't let that happen" he kissed her they never parted.**

**She aloud his tonnage to battle with hers, he held he tight round her waist.**

**They soon stopped.**

**"I so can't wait until the baby is born" he smiled.**

**"Me neither" she smiled back.**

**He pulled a loss strand of hair away from her face; he stared straight into her blue eyes.**

**"I love you Marina," he whispered.**

**"And I love you" she whispered back.**

**He started kissing her neck; she moaned he was so nice when he did that.**

**"Marina, Sora you in there?" Kai banged on the door.**

**"Yes Kai we're coming" Marina giggled.**

**"He seems in a good mood" Sora laughed.**

**

* * *

**

**They finally were there they were on a small sandy island.**

**"Wow this is more like it a beach" Kiara cheered.**

**"Kiara we don't have time for sun bathing" Ash sweat dropped.**

**"Yes we need to find out if there is another Anime Princess of Heart here" Raven said.**

**Then they saw something in the sky.**

**"Hey let me go!" Nami shouted.**

**"That girl is being taken by that bird" Yoh said.**

**"INFERNO DRANSIC INFERNO BLAST!" Faith launched her beyblade up into the sky and the powerful flames destroyed the bird.**

**"AHH!" Nami yelled.**

**She fell into Sora's arms.**

**"Ouch oh thank you for catching me" she smiled.**

**"Don't get any ideas" Marina pulled her out of his arms.**

**"Ouch hey let go off me!" she pulled out a long stick hitting Marina hard.**

**"Hey cut that out Nami she is Pregnant!" Raven yelled.**

**"What? How did you know my name?" she asked.**

**Just then Luffy, Zolo, Usopp and Sanji appeared.**

**"Nami your ok!" Sanji ran to her.**

**"Who are you?" Luffy asked.**

**"That is what I want to know" Nami glared at them.**

**"Well you don't need to know" Kai yelled.**

**"Hey don't yell at my Nami-Shan!" Sanji yelled at Kai.**

**"Well she shouldn't be so nosey?" Kai yelled again.**

**"Ok cut it out you two" Faith pulled Kai back.**

**(I know Kai is attacking so stubborn lol)**

**"Sorry about him" Faith smiled.**

**"Well maybe I should explain" Sora smirked.**

**

* * *

****"Buggy!" Sailor Galaxia yelled.**

**"What do you want Sailor Galaxia?" Buggy groaned.**

**"Ansem is being very impatient he is wondering why you are taking so long to find the One Piece Princess of Heart" she said.**

**"Well mind you own busyness Sailor Galaxia I can deal with this by myself tell Ansem I will bring her to him soon" she rolled her eyes.**

**"Well bring her very soon you know he hates to be kept waiting for too long" she then walked through a black porthole and disappeared.**

**"That Women can be so annoying" Buggy groaned.**

**"All right heartless find her and bring her to me now!" he yelled.**

**The dark figure's raced off.**

**

* * *

"Well that's weird?" Zolo sweat dropped.**

**"That sound's so cool!" Luffy cheered while Sanji and co fell onto the floor.**

**"What is wrong with you Luffy?" Nami groaned.**

**Just then Heartless surrounded them.**

**"What the?" Usopp screamed and hid behind Zolo.**

**"What is going on here?" Zolo got his swords out.**

**"These are Heartless they must have come for Nami!" Crystal said.**

**"Why me?" she asked.**

**"You're the One Piece Princess of Heart and they want you" Marina shouted and destroyed the Heartless that went to grab her.**

**"I will take Nami somewhere safe Sora" Riku took Nami's hand and ran off.**

**"You guy's go I'll stall them" Sora yelled.**

**"Sora let me help" "No Marina they can't get you either" but she just hesitated.**

**"I'm staying" but he pushed her out of the way from a Heartless Knight.**

**"Marina you will be in the way go please I don't want them to get you" he said.**

**"Ok be careful ok" she ran off after them.**

**"We can't let you fight by yourself" Zolo lashed the Heartless.**

**"Yeah I Captain Usopp will save the day" Usopp legs were shaking.**

**"YOUR NOT THE CAPTIN I AM!" Luffy yelled.**

**"GUM GUM ROCKET" he stretched his arm and destroyed more heartless.**

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 18 done YEAH! lol well anyway please Review and let me know if you want a Sequeal and what sequel you would like me to do first?**

**will they manage to save Nami from the Heartless or will Buggy get her?**

**well find out next time on Anime Hearts **

**Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx**


	19. The One Piece Princess of Heart

Heya everyone well thank you all again for the lovely reviews well here is Chapter 19 enjoy!

Chapter 19: The One Piece Princess of Heart

Riku and the others were being chased by Heartless.

"Hurry we can't let them take Nami" Gosha yelled.

But they were surrounded by them there was no way out.

"Well done Heartless" a voice said.

"BUGGY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nami was shocked.

"Well I never expected you to be the One Piece Princess of Heart" he laughed.

"ATTACK!" Gosha lashed her Clow Staff at him.

And his body fell to pieces.

"Oh stupid girl you thought you could defeat me like that?" he went back together.

"BUGGY!" Luffy glared at him.

"Well little Straw Hat Kid we meet again" he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Sanji asked.

"I have come to take you girly friend to Ansem" "well your not!" Sora threw his Keyblade at Buggy.

"Ahh that's it!" just then a Heartless appeared behind Nami and grabbed her and pulled her into a porthole.

"NO NAIM-SHAN!" Sanji yelled.

"Well only one more Princess to get now" he then looked at Marina.

"Forget it Buggy!" Sora protected Marina.

"Marina is the Anime Princess of Heart!" everyone yelled.

"I thought you knew before?" Crystal sweat dropped.

"ANIME HEARTS" Sora yelled.

"NO!" Buggy yelled and was destroyed.

"Now Ansem has Nami!" Marina groaned.

How could I let this happen? Now all there is left is me.

"Look the Keyhole!" Faith pointed to a nearby tree where there was another Keyhole.

"Well Sora let's lock this world" Marina smirked.

With that they pointed their Keyblades at the Keyhole and it locked.

"Ansem here is the One Piece Princess of Heart!" Sailor Galaxia walked in with Nami.

"Yes at last" "Hey put me down" Nami yelled.

"Well Princess Nami I am finally glad to meet you my newest part of my collection" he laughed.

"What ever your up to Ansem you won't get away with this when you open that door there will only be suffering" Nami yelled again.

"Shut your mouth Princess! Sailor Galaxia take her to the Chamber and go to your world to get the final Princess" he laughed.

"Yes my Lord Ansem" she bowed and took Nami with her.

"Well take care and please rescue my beloved Nami-Shan" Sanji begged.

"We will and we will save all of the Anime Universe" Sora smiled.

They waved goodbye to there new friends and off they set to the eighth world where will they go next?

And now that Ansem only needs Marina will he able to get her and use her power along with the other Anime Princesses of Heart to open the door to the Darkness? And will there be Darkness forever?

Or will Sora and the others be able to stop him before it's too late?

Well Chapter 19 done and dusted yeah! And I have completely finishing typing this story will be updates ones I get a least 3 or reviews each time so if you review then I will put the next Chapter up and please vote only one of you has voted I need to know what one to do next for you guy's so please get voting!

Where will they go next? Well find out next time on Anime Hearts!

Love you guy's Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	20. Marina VS Sailor Galaxia!

Hello everyone once again thanks you for all the reviews you have been sending we I loved them all and Angel of Atonement Crystal is one of my Ocs ok -

Well let's continue here is chapter 20 yeah!

Chapter 20: Marina VS Sailor Galaxia!

Things were so out of control now Ansem has 6 of the Anime Princesses of Heart there will be great suffering if he got his hands on Marina.

"Marina how come you never told us you were a Princess?" Gosha asked.

"Well I only fully remembered when the Heart's Crystal's power went inside me" she replied.

"Well I still don't get how can you be the Anime Princess of Heart?" Ash asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but my parents I think they were a King and Queen of Anime Universe" "Well this is just bad if Ansem gets his hands on you there is sure bound to be trouble" Raven groaned.

"Well we just have to make sure he won't get her" Sora said.

"But Sora we haven't been really good at saving the other Princesses he has managed to get them so what makes you think he won't be able to get Marina too?" Riku asked.

"Guy's Brock say's we are at the next world" Kiara came in.

"Ok let's go" Yoh cheered.

They were now safely on the eighth world.

"MARS SWORD BLAZE!" Sailor Mars fired a fiery bow.

"You miserable Sailor Scouts you think you can save your beloved Sailor moon?" Sailor Galaxia yelled.

"Where is she Sailor Galaxia tell me?" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"You will never see her again" she laughed.

Sora and the others saw this.

"Oh my God this is the world of Sailor Moon!" Faith cheered.

Sailor Galaxia saw them.

"Well if it isn't the brat's who is trying to stop Ansem's plans from opening the door to the Darkness" she laughed.

"Sailor Galaxia where is Princess Sailor moon!" Marina yelled.

"Oh the daughter of King Adam and Queen Serenity, Princess Marina why we meet again are you still so mad at what happened to your beloved parents" Marina glared at her.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM!" she glared at her.

"Well if you are so Angry with me fight me if your not scared" nothing was stopping her now she had to defeat her for her parents sack.

"MARINA NO!" Sora tried to stop her but Riku stopped him.

"Riku what are you doing?" Sora looked at his friend.

"This is her battle she must fight alone" "But.." he stopped Riku was right this was her battle not his.

Marina slashed her Keyblade at Sailor Galaxia but she blocked it with her sword.

"Show me what you've got Princess" she threw her back.

"HEARTS OF FURY!" Marina slashed her Keyblade at her again.

Everyone stood there in shock.

"What is going on here?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Don't worry Mina" Gosha smiled.

"Huh how do you know my name who are you?" Sailor Venus shouted.

"We're the ones trying to save the Anime Universe" Kai puffed.

"Kai?" Faith crossed her arms.

"What?" he groaned.

Sora was really worried about Marina what if something bad happened? What if she lost the baby while fighting what if?

No I can't think stuff like that I must keep cool.

"Well you are stronger than I thought no wonder you must be the Anime Princess of Heart" she then laughed.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" she yelled.

"Oh your very touchy aren't you? Well how about I have some fun with your friends?" she glared at her.

"You will leave them alone!" she yelled.

Sailor Galaxia lashed her sword at Marina but she managed to move out of the way but some of her shirt got ripped badly.

"Marina!" Sora ran to help but Marina got up.

"Sora I'm fine" she didn't look at him.

"Come on Princess give up! If your stupid parents couldn't beat me what change do you have against me?" she laughed again.

"THAT'S IT! ANIME HEARTS!" she lashed her Keyblade into Sailor Galaxia's stomach.

"NO!" she yelled.

And she was destroyed.

Everyone cheered.

Sora ran to Marina.

"Marina you did it!" he ran to her and hugged her.

She smiled but then winced in pain.

"Marina what's the matter?" Sora was really worried.

But Marina fell uncurious her world went black.

Soon her eyes started to flicker.

She woke up to find herself in someone's bedroom which was all completely blue.

She found Sora sleeping next to her, his hand in her's.

"Where am I?" she got up but winced in pain again.

"You need to be more careful" Lita walked into the room.

"Where am I?" "Your in Amy's room you nearly lost your baby when you fighting Sailor Galaxia you need to be more careful" Marina was shocked god I'm so stupid Sora was right.

"You're boyfriend seems to care a lot about you is he the father?" she asked and Marina nodded.

"Yeah he was freaking out when you blacked out" she smiled.

"He was?" "Yes of Course I did" Sora woke up.

"I will leave you two alone don't try and get up you need to rest for a while" Lita then left the room.

Sora and Marina remained silence.

"Marina you made me worried sick you nearly lost the baby and if that happened then you could have died too" Sora looked her seriously.

"I know Sora I'm sorry but she was the women who killed my parents I had to destroy her for that" she looked down.

Sora pulled her chin up with his finger.

"I know I understand how you feel but don't so that again ok I don't want to lose you or our baby" she nodded and she pressed her lips on his.

Downstairs Riku explained to the Sailor Scouts about where Sailor moon or Serena her name was and that she was the Sailor moon Princess of Heart.

"So that's what she meant?" Darien said.

"But don't worry I am sure she is safe and anyway Ansem needs the Princesses alive if he is to open the door to the Darkness" Yami said.

"This does sound really weird" Raye said.

"I know I found it weird too" Li giggled and Gosha slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" then Sora and Marina walked into the room.

"MARINA" everyone cheered.

"I'm ok guy's" she giggled.

"Don't ever worry me like that again" Faith yelled.

"Ok Faith she gets the point" Ash giggled.

"Well we should rest up before we head to the next world" Raven thought.

"Yeah and I need some new clothes and anyway my outfit starting to get tight on me" Marina was right her stomach was starting to get a lot bigger.

"I think I have something you could wear" Amy smiled.

"Just come with me" Marina followed her to her bedroom.

"Well would you like something to eat?" Mina smiled.

"YES PLEASE!" all the guy's shouted except for Kai and Yami they sweat dropped along with the girls.

"Well I'll make you guy's something" she smiled she left and came back with lots of food.

"Oh boy I haven't eaten food like this in ages" Ash eat a mouthful of food.

Kiara sweat dropped God he can be so embarrassing sometimes.

Finally Amy and Marina came back.

Marina was now wearing a pretty long white dress with really long sleeves, her hair wasn't in a ponytail it was now in really long pink tails around her waist was a red bow tied.

"Wow Marina I love you outfit!" Kiara was shocked.

"Thank you for the dress" "your welcome" she smiled.

Sora stared at her wow Marina is even more beautiful!

"YEAH FOOD" Marina cheered and she charged at the food.

The guy's were surprised that a girl was excited about food like them. Well now she had to eat for two. (lol)

Soon it was time for them to go.

"Well take care and please find Serena soon" Darien said.

"Don't worry Darien we will" Crystal smiled.

"BYE!" everyone waved goodbye.

Yeah another Chapter done yeah!

Well please send me more review's and I am to warn you next chapter is going to be lovey dovey so you don't have to review for the next chapter ok lol

Well see you next time on Anime Hearts!

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	21. You and Me Forever

Well hello again guys Angel of Atonement she is about 2 months or so now ok lol well this chapter is a little lovey dovey so I won't be mad if you don't review this chapter you don't have to I couldn't think of much for this well enjoy anyway

Chapter 21: You and me forever

Sora and the guy's finally left there new friends the Sailor Scouts behind and continued there long journey to saving The Anime Universe, Save the other Anime Princesses of Heart, Stop Ansem and get back home in time for dinner it wasn't an easy job.(sorry I couldn't help myself lol)

They had a feeling that they were now very close to where Ansem was and that soon they would have to face him.

"Well we shouldn't be that long until we get to the next world" signed Sora.

"Yep I so can't wait until this is all over and that we finally can get home, I miss my family back on Planet Anime I just can't wait to see them again" Marina smiled.

"What you mean you won't want to see me again" Sora went sad.

"No I didn't mean it like that is just well I don't belong to your world I would miss them too much" Sora just looked away.

"Marina when this is all over I promise to take you back to your family" Sora gave her a little smile.

"Thank you Sora I know you seem upset but, I would miss you too much as well if I went back and plus there is a little problem the baby won't be able to see you if I stayed with them" she placed her hand on her stomach, Sora also placed his hand on her's.

"Well it's up to you where you want to be just follow your heart" he smiled.

"Oh Sora I could never leave you can I come back to your world?" Marina asked.

"Of course I would be so happy" Sora hugged her tight.

Kai and Faith were talking in the lounge area.

"Kai what's going to happen to us once we finally save Anime Universe?" Faith asked Kai.

"I don't know but I will want to go back to my world with my friends again and you will want to go back to your family" he signed at that thought.

"But Kai what about you I don't want to leave you never" she held his hand.

"Really?" Kai smiled.

"Really" She smiled back.

He held her in his arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Aww Pikachu is just so cute Ash" she smiled.

He smiled at her.

"And so are you" she blushed at that.

"Ash what do you really see in me anyway?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that? I think your really smart pretty and Brave" Pikachu started giggling.

"Pikachu!" they yelled.

He just giggled more and so did they.

Gosha and Li were talking too about the same thing.

"Well what ever does become of us it'll be just be me and you right" Li smiled.

"Yes of course together forever" she smiled back she loved being with him where he went she would go too.

"Yami so what are you going to do once this all over?" Raven smiled at him.

"Well I would have to go back to my world but would you come with me?" she thought for a minute.

"Well I haven't thought about this at all it's been such a long time since I last saw my parents but I will come back and see them again but for now I will go and live with you in your world" he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Crystal and Yoh were sitting in his room.

"So Yoh do you think you ever become Shaman King in your world?" Yoh smiled.

"Yeah it's been my greatest dream but it's also been Horo Horo's dream too he wants to become Shaman King to help this type of Animal dieing out he's such a caring Guy but if I do become Shaman King I will also help his dreams as well" he smiled at her.

"Yeah he does seem to be a caring Guy" "So what are you going to do when this is all over?" he asked.

"I don't know I don't have a home I explore different worlds and that's how I meet Sora he and Marina seem to be happy with each other" she smiled.

Ansem was watching them and waiting.

"Well Princess don't get high hopes for this time I will get you with my own hands" he laughed.

Well the lovey dovey chapter is done now hehe I know this one is probably the worst in the whole story you can review for this Chapter if you wish ok

Well see you next time on Anime Hearts Chapter 22 The Z Fighters!

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	22. The Z Fighters!

Well Hello again well here is the world of DragonballZ! YEAH! Soz I'm a little crazy about DragonballZ hehe well Angel of Atonement I get your point about Teenage Vampire maybe I will take it off yeah I think I will thanks!

And if you haven't had the change to review it well don't you might be able to get the change I'm going to get it published and I want to try and get it more popular than HARRY POTTER!

I only like the films really not the books soz to you Harry Potter fans hehe

Well anyway enjoy!

Chapter 22 The Z fighters!

"Guy's we're here at the ninth world so better strap down" Riku called.

"Yeah let's go!" Faith cheered.

Riku pushed a button and they zoomed really fast.

Meanwhile on this world.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan fired the energy blast at Goku.

Goku pushed forward and deflected it out of the way.

"Not bad Gohan let's see you block this!" Goku placed his hands together and fired a stronger Kamehameha.

But just then Marina and Sora fell out of the sky.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Gohan yelled.

But Sora blocked Goku's attack with his Keyblade.

"Hey watch where you fire" Sora yelled.

"Oop sorry about that" Goku chuckled.

"Marina are you ok?" she shock her head.

"Yeah I'm fine but Riku won't be when I next see him" she then noticed Goku and Gohan staring at her.

"Dad! Doesn't she look a lot like mum!" Gohan pointed at her.

"She sure does" Goku stared at her.

"What are you talking about Goku and Gohan my name is Marina" the stared at her really confused.

"Hang on how do you know our names? Who are you?" he walked over to her.

"Never you mind we are a little busy at the moment" Sora grumbled.

"Hey I was only asking a question" Goku looked at him.

"What ever" Sora turns his head, Marina giggled.

"Don't mind him, well anyway I'm Marina and this is Sora my.." "Boyfriend!" he said clearly to Gohan who was staring at her.

"Ok jes" Gohan grumbled too.

"Well nice to meet you Marina and Sora would you like to come to my house we were finishing up training so we are heading back" he smiled.

"Sure" Marina smiled.

"Er Marina what about the others?" Sora asked.

"Oh er will find them later" "But we need to find the Heartless and the Keyhole" he groaned.

"Well let's go oh I forgot you guy's can't fly can you?" Sora and Marina giggled.

The took out their Keyblade's and then Angel wings appeared out of there backs.

"You were saying?" Sora smirked.

"Ok that was weird" Gohan pointed out.

They flew off to Goku's house.

"SORA! MARINA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Gosha yelled.

"God it's always those to who are always go missing" Riku moaned.

"We'll find them they have to be here somewhere" Raven then noticed a little girl crying she was all alone.

"Hey look that little girl must be lost" Kiara felt sorry for her.

"Kiara wait we don't know what this world is and we shouldn't be talking to strange little girls" Ash pulled her back.

"Oh come on Ash she is only a little girl what's wrong with you" Faith walked over to her.

"Hey what's wrong why are you crying" she turned her face and her eyes glowed bright red.

"The Darkness!" she said.

"I guess Ash was right" Faith yelled and ran and hid behind Kai.

Her body began to fly in the air.

"Where is the Princess?" she asked.

She changed into a heartless Darkside.

"LETS GET HER ATTACK!" Yami yelled.

Meanwhile at Goku's house.

They walked through the front door but it was pitch black.

"Why is it so dark Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Just let me find the light switch" Goku pressed it.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" everyone cheered.

"It's my birthday?" Gohan was puzzled.

"Well yeah not every boy turns 14 do they?" Chichi smiled at her son, she handed a present to him in her other arm was a baby.

(Oh by the way Goku in this story doesn't die in the Cell Games that would be too mean!)

"Thank's everyone" he smiled.

"Hey Gohan it seems you made new friends and a girlfriend" Krillian joked.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND BOLDY!" Sora yelled.

"Oh Sorry dude" Krillian giggled.

"Well the more the merrier" Bulma smiled.

Vegeta sat in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Hey Vegeta how are you old friend" Goku smiled.

"What ever Kararot I have to go I sense strange power levels haven't you noticed?" he walked out.

"Hey yeah I never sense that before?" Goku ran after him.

"Dad wait for me!" "No mister what about your party?" Gohan signed but he ran off.

"COME BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" Chichi yelled.

"It must be Heartless lets go Sora" Marina ran off so did Sora.

Well that is Chapter 22 done and dusted well something very bad is going to happen in the next AHH! Well look out for Chapter 23 Chichi or Marina?

Well catch you later on Anime Hearts

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marinaxx

p.s you know my real name is Hollie but I would prefer if you did call me Marina I like that name much better hehe lol!


	23. Chichi or Marina?

Well Hello Again Guys well I won't talk long but thank you again for the reviews hehe well enjoy!

But very Big Trouble in this Chapter!

Chapter 23 Chichi or Marina?

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Sora and Marina all flew off to where the energy signal was coming from.

Riku and the others were fighting the Darkside and they were having huge problems.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled.

"Sora it's about time you two showed up about time too!" he lashed his sword at the Darkside.

Sora and Marina ran to help.

"Well how about we help too" Vegeta charged at the Heartless punching it.

Finally they defeated the Darkside.

"Well that was weird" Gohan rubbed sweat from his forehead.

"Well thanks for your help it was really great!" Sora held out his hand and Goku shock it.

"No Problem" he smiled.

Then a Keyhole appeared in the ground before them.

"What's that" Vegeta asked.

"The Keyhole!" everyone gasped.

Sora and Marina sealed it.

"Yeah another world saved" Raven cheered.

"Well let's move on" Li smiled.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice said.

Sora and Riku were shocked no it couldn't be him, but it was it was ANSEM!

"ANSEM!" Sora sneered at him.

"Well Keyblade master so we finally meet again you thought you got rid of me for good when you saved the Disney Universe well you may have saved it but not for long for now I have the power to finally opening the true door to the darkness and then the Anime Universe and Disney Universe will both be mine" he laughed and held an unconscious Chichi in his arms.

"What Chichi!" Goku was shocked.

"What have you done to my mum!" Gohan glared at him.

"Nothing I just need her she is the Anime Princess of Heart" he laughed.

"No she isn't Marina is" Kiara blabbered out.

"KIARA!" the yelled at her.

"Well so it is true" he smirked and threw Chichi out of the way.

"NOW I HAVE YOU PRINCESS" he charged at her.

"NO YOU WON'T ANSEM!" Sora protected her.

"Your so foolish Keyblade Master" he pushed him back.

"SORA!" Marina ran after him.

"Ahh" Ansem pushed him down really hard.

"This time you won't defeat me" he laughed.

"GET OFF HIM ANIME HEARTS!" Marina slashed at Ansem but Ansem stopped her.

"Well the Anime Princess of Heart is the chosen one for the legendary Hearts Keyblade" he smirked and her grabbed her.

"Hey let me go!" she tried to break free of his grip.

"MARINA!" Gosha ran and charged at Ansem.

"Foolish child" he pushed her back but Li caught her.

"Well so long I have the final princess at last" then the Giant Heartless Benemoth appeared and he jumped on top.

"MARINA NO!" Sora ran after him.

"SORA!" she yelled back but Ansem and the Benemoth disappeared.

"NO!" Sora yelled.

"Oh No now he has them all" Crystal groaned.

Sora was really angry.

"MARINA!" he yelled.

"Don't worry Sora we'll stop him we will get her back" Riku said.

"We'll don't just stand there let's get going" he yelled.

"To where?" Faith asked.

"Where else to Hollow Bastion!" Riku was shocked.

"But Sora we can't go back there" he said.

"I don't care I have to save Marina no matter what" Sora ran off.

"Well see you!" Goku and the other waved goodbye.

So now finally to there final destination Hollow Bastion.

"Let me go!" Marina yelled.

"Shut up Princess" he yelled.

"I swear Ansem you will never get away with this" she yelled back.

"Oh really Princess you little boyfriend won't save you it's over" he laughed.

"Sora hurry before it's too late" she said.

I told you it was going to be bad trouble this Chapter this is bad this is very bad he has them all now so there is nothing stopping him from opening the Door to the Darkness!

Will Sora and the others be able to rescue them now?

Find out next time on Anime Hearts!

Love you all Anime Princess of Hearts Marinaxxx


	24. An Old Friend or New Enemy?

Well hello again everyone I have been updating really quickly haven't I hehe well after this Chapter you are going to kill me!

But if you do then I won't be able to update anymore and you won't know what happens will you?

Well the title really tells you more enjoy!

Chapter 24: An old friend or new enemy?

Sora and the others made it to Hollow Bastion.

"Well we are finally here" Kiara was really nervous.

"This will decide the future of Anime Universe and Disney Universe" Kai said.

"We have to make sure Ansem does not open that door or forever will there be suffering and hell for everyone" Yami said.

Ansem knew they were there.

"Those brat's don't know when to give up do they" he groaned.

"Shall I take care of them my lord" a girl's voice said.

"Why yes Princess Kairi of course" Kairi appeared out of the shadows.

"As you my lord" Kairi bowed and left.

"And that stupid Keyblade master was so foolish to leave his precious Kairi alone what a big mistake that was" he laughed.

Flashback

"Well let's go guy's" Sora said.

"Sora wait can't I come too?" Kairi asked.

"Well Kairi I want you to stay here I think its best what if Ansem tries to get you again?" Sora replied.

"Yeah I think Sora is right Kairi we don't really want that to happen again" Riku said.

"Oh ok guy's but come back soon" Kairi ran to give Sora a kiss on the lips.

"Er Kairi we really need to get going" he moved away.

Kairi blushed.

"Oh ok bye then Sora" soon Sora and the others left.

Kairi was really angry she knew very well why Sora didn't want the kiss!

"I will get my revenge for this" just then a Heartless grabbed Kairi and went inside her.

"Well Princess Kairi that girl Marina has taken Sora away from you what are you going to do to them" her eyes were glowing bright red.

"Destroy them" she laughed.

(I'm sorry guy's don't worry she will be good again I needed this to happen I love Kairi she my favourite girl in Kingdom Hearts I'm not that mean)

End Flashback

Sora and the others walked through the main doors into the castle.

Marina please be safe Sora begged.

"Well look who's here" Kairi sat on a platform above them.

"KAIRI!" Sora and Riku yelled at the same time.

"What's she doing here?" Kiara asked.

She jumped off and landed a few inches away from them.

"Kairi what are you doing here?" Sora walked over a little.

"I don't think so Sora you see once you left me alone Ansem showed me how great the darkness is and its just so powerful" she laughed.

"Kairi what are you saying it's not great don't you remember what happened to me when I joined there side Ansem will swallow your Heart!" Riku yelled.

"Shut up Riku I have had it with this Sora join sides with me Ansem will show us the powers of true Darkness" she held up her hand.

"No Kairi I could never join Ansem how could you join him" he yelled.

"Well your sweet Marina will suffer for your actions" she said.

"Kairi where is Ansem keeping her!" Raven yelled.

"In the Dark Chamber's of Heart where she and the other Princesses are and Ansem's plans are fully complete once I have disposed of you lot" just then a trap door opened up underneath them and they fell but Sora managed to pull himself back up.

Kairi was then gone she thought they had all fallen down.

I can't believe this how dare Kairi join Ansem why would she join them why?

"They have been taken care off Ansem" she bowed.

"Well done Princess now my dreams will finally come true the door to the darkness will finally be open and I shall rule Anime Universe and Disney Universe and no one will stop me!" he laughed.

He and Kairi walked through a dark pothole.

The others that fell down the trap hole were in a dungeon.

"This is just perfect" Crystal groaned.

"Hey there is no need for you to moan you don't have tones of people crushing your spine" Raven yelled.

They all got off each other.

"Hey where's Sora?" Li asked.

"He must have not fallen down into the trap he must be somewhere else" Yoh replied.

Sora ran up some stairs.

Marina where are you? He thought.

Hurry Sora time is running out.

Ahh please don't hurt me!

Lol well I do apologise for making Kairi evil but don't worry she will be good again hehe

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xx


	25. The Dark Chamber's of Heart!

Well here is Chapter 25 hehe enjoy!

Chapter 25 The Dark Chambers of Heart

Sora finally made it to the top of the tower.

"Where are Ansem and Kairi?" Sora looked but there was no sign of them.

"Hey a porthole" he walked over to it.

"I guess they went in there" said a voice.

"Who's there?" Sora got his Keyblade out.

"Hey don't hurt me I'm not an enemy!" said the voice again.

"If your not the enemy show yourself" he looked around.

Just then a little blue fairy appeared in front off him.

"Hello Keyblade Master" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Serenity and I have come here to help you rescue the Anime Princesses of Heart" Serenity smiled.

"Oh ok do you know where my friends are?" Sora asked.

"Yes my Husband Adam is helping them don't worry they will be fine now we have not got much time take this it will help you defeat Ansem and free your friend Kairi from Ansem" she handed him a small blue diamond necklace.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is the Heart's Diamond necklace you must put it round Princess Marina's neck and then she will be able to control her chosen powers" Sora nodded and he and Serenity walked through the porthole.

"Hey thank you for helping us" Gosha thanked the small male fairy.

"No Problem but we have to hurry Ansem is going to open the door soon" Adam flew off the others followed him.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"This is the Dark Chambers of Heart this is the place where the door to the Darkness is and all the Princesses have to be in a certain place for it to open" then in front of them was a spiral staircase.

"I'm afraid I can't go any further it's up to you now Keyblade master keep your light burning strong" she smiled and disappeared.

Sora ran up the stairs until finally he came to the top of the staircase.

He was standing on a huge platform.

There was a huge picture of Hilary smiling and jumping in the air.

"That's Hilary huh" he noticed Hilary herself was there. She was floating in the centre of the platform she was uncurious.

Sora ran to her.

"Hilary wake up" she opened her eyes.

But then she disappeared.

And then the huge Dragon Tyron appeared.

"Oh no not you again" he moaned.

Tyron roared at him.

"Well here it goes" he charged at him.

Sora jumped onto Tyron's back and started lashing his neck.

Tyron roared and bit Sora badly, which made Sora fall off his back.

"BLIZZARD!" Sora launched the ice attack at him.

Tyron roared and launched a powerful fire attack at him but Sora managed to roll out of the way.

"Here it goes ANIME HEART" he lashed Tyron in the stomach and Tyron roared in pain and his body turned to dust.

Sora stood there breathless.

Then Hilary appeared again.

"Hilary are you ok?" she smiled and placed her hands out.

"Here Sora take this" a small silver heart Crystal appeared in her hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My heart take it" he took it.

"It's up to you Sora defeat Ansem" her body then disappeared.

"Hilary!" he yelled.

But then another spiral staircase appeared and he ran up them.

"Sora went in here so now go and help him defeat Ansem" Adam smiled.

"Thank you again" Gosha smiled.

"I think you girls should go in" Yami said.

"Why Yami?" Faith asked.

"This battle is yours it's been your destiny to over come Ansem so go" Kai replied.

"Ok be careful you guy's" Crystal said.

Kiara, Raven, Faith, Gosha and Crystal all walked into the chamber.

Sora finally got to the top of the staircase, and yet again he was on another platform.

This time there was a picture of Misty she was wearing a long blue gown.

"Misty!" Sora yelled.

"Sora over come the darkness with in yourself" she said and disappeared.

Then a huge shadow of Sora appeared.

"Ok then you asked for it!" he yelled.

The heartless charged but the heartless shot out powerful waves out of its body.

"Ahh" he yelled.

Then the heartless charged and tried to grab the silver heart from Sora.

"Oh no you don't" then suddenly the silver heart went into Sora's Keyblade.

"What the?" his Keyblade changed it was now a pure silver colour the key ring on it was a blue Beyblade.

"BEYBLADE KEY!" said a voice.

"Cool" Sora smirked and he lashed the heartless and he destroyed it.

Then Misty appeared.

"Well done Sora now you can go further take this for your next challenge every time you win a battle you will receive a great reward but the next one is even tougher this is the only way to get to Ansem here take your reward" she handed him a bottle with a pure blue liquid in it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Drink it you will see" then her whole body was gone.

Sora opened the bottle and drank the liquid.

Then he could feel strange power's flowing with in him.

"What the?" he stared in great shock.

Then the staircase continued.

Time was pulling fast can Sora over come the challenge's in the chamber or will they over come him hurry Sora Ansem is very close now.

Well what do you think? Well I kind of based this as the beginning of the first game of Kingdom Hearts a little hehe well please review!

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	26. The Light is Stronger!

Well will Sora be able to find Marina?

And will the girls catch up with him?

Well read and find out hehe!

Chapter 26 The light is stronger!

Raven and the gang made it the platform Sora fought.

"What that's a picture of Hilary" Faith noticed.

"Yeah this must be where Hilary must be placed to open the door" Raven thought.

"Sora must have gone up those stairs come on we need to help him" Kiara ran off followed by the others.

Sora soon got up the staircase but this time there was door.

There was writing on it.

"Anime Hearts of pure or dark may enter the chamber" the doors opened a bright white light shone into his eyes.

Sora walked through and found a picture of Sakura on the floor he was standing on.

"Sakura!" he ran.

Sakura was floating in the centre.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked.

She woke up and smiled.

But then her body changed into Gentis the snake from when he battled in the world of Cardcaptors.

"All right I will try out my new powers that Misty gave me" he charged at Gentis.

"POKEMON FORCE!" he yelled and then an pokemon appeared beside them.

"HO-HO" ho-ho yelled.

Sora ran and got onto it's back.

Gentis fired it's power beam attack at Ho-ho.

"HO-HO SCARED FIRE!" Ho-ho blew out huge flames out of it's mouth.

"ARAA" Gentis roared when it got hit.

"HO-HO FINISH IT WITH SKY ATTACK!" Sora yelled.

"HO-HO" Ho-ho's wings then began to glow and it charged right in to Gentis.

Gentis then disappeared.

"YEAH!" Sora cheered.

Ho-Ho then vanished.

"Well done Sora here is your reward" Sakura appeared and gave him a Clow Card.

"What does this Clow Card do?" he asked.

"The inner light card will show you the way" she then disappeared.

"I will do must best to save all of you" he said.

And walked through the door on the opposite side of the room.

Raven and everyone got to the second platform.

"God how big is this place this could take forever" Kiara moaned.

"Well no one asked you to come" Raven groaned.

"Calm down you two we need to find Marina and Sora" Crystal shouted.

Sora finally found his way up another staircase.

(I know this place is very big lol)

There was now a picture of Tea in a short purple dress.

"This must be Tea" then Tea appeared herself.

"Are you Tea?" she nodded but she then disappeared. (Sorry about all the disappearing lol)

A huge evil Fairy stood before him.

"Who are you?" he held out his Keyblade.

"I'm Glaron and I must destroy you!" Sora sweat dropped.

"Ok Glaron we shall see about that" Glaron used her staff in her hand a lashed at Sora really hard.

"TAKE THIS! CARDCAPTOR FORCE!" Sora yelled.

The Clow Card Sakura gave him began to glow and out a white angel appeared.

"ATTACK INNER LIGHT CARD!" the angel shot an powerful beam and Glaron which destroyed her.

"Here Keyblade Master here is your reward" Tea appeared and gave him a Duel Master's Card.

"Thank you Tea" she smiled and vanished.

Sora was almost there will he managed to over come to last few challenges and will the girls be able to catch up with him to help him out and what about Marina where is she?

Hold on Marina I will find you!

Well hopefully soon Sora will find Marina?

Well please Review!

See you next time on Anime Hearts

Love you all Anime Princess Of Heart Marina xxx


	27. Leave Me!

Hi everyone as again thank you for the really sweet reviews hehe well you are probably wondering why I have upadated a lot of Chapters well lets just say I have been a little busy so I was being so kind as well to put 4 extra Chapter updated because all of you have been just great well Sora finds Marina again in this Chapter well lets find out hehe

Chapter 27 Leave Me!

Sora had now obtained The Beyblade Key Chain, Gained the Pokemon Ho-Ho, The Inner Light Clow Card and Now the Duellist Card Dark Magician but was all this another to defeat Ansem?

"Lord Ansem the Princesses are ready" Kairi said.

"Excellent now all we have to do is transfer there powers together in the Heart's Crystal and place it into the door" Ansem smiled.

Sora finally made it to another room.

This time there was Nami standing there waiting for him?

"Come forth Keyblade Master if you can managed to figure out this puzzle and you may past" she said pointing at a huge puzzle on the wall.

He walked over to it.

"Your have 3 minutes to figure it out otherwise Ansem will open the door" she then disappeared.

The puzzle was really complicated.

He had to figure out where the different pieces go.

"God this is so hard but I can't let Marina down I made a promise" he moved all the different pieces around.

"SORA!" a voice shouted.

"GUY'S I'M REALLY BUSY HERE!" grumbled Sora trying to make a piece fit.

"God Sora this Puzzle is really simple" Gosha pushed him out of the way she quickly moved them around and there was a picture of the Heartless heart.

"Well done Keyblade Master here is your reward" Nami held out a Orange Heart.

"Thank Nami" he smiled then his Keyblade changed into an Orange colour the Key ring was of a Straw Hat.

Nami then disappeared and a door opened.

"Come on guy's we need to hurry Ansem has nearly opened the door" Sora ran off.

"Hey wait for us!" Gosha fumed.

They followed him.

They finally came to the final chamber room where there was a picture of Eternal Sailor moon.

She stood before them.

"Well Done Keyblade Master here is your last challenge if you defeat his monster you will be able to go to fight Ansem but you will have to go alone" she said.

"Very well" he nodded.

"What but Marina is our friend too!" Kiara groaned.

Serena disappeared and then the huge Benemoth appeared.

"Lets get him!" Raven yelled and called out Curse of Dragon.

"ATTACK LIGHTING FLASH!" it roared and launched the attack but the horn absorbed the attack.

"Ok that didn't work" Crystal groaned.

"GO CELEBI PSYBEAM!" she yelled and threw her Pokeball and Celebi launched it.

"Arrr" it yelled.

"YEAH" but then the Benemoth launched the same attack back at them.

"CELEBI!" Kiara ran to him.

"RETURN" she cried.

"OK GO FIERY ATTACK!" Gosha called.

The Fiery attacked with its huge hot flames.

Sora and Crystal ran and hit the Benemoth with their weapons.

"INFERNO DRANSIC INFERNO BLAST" Faith launched her Beyblade which also hit the Benemoth in the horn and soon it fell to the ground and disappeared.

"YEAH WE DID IT!" they cheered.

Sailor moon appeared before them.

"Well done young hero's now here is your final prize" Sora received a small crystal.

"This is my moon Crystal use it well now you must go alone now Keyblade Master" he nodded and she vanished.

"You girls go back it's up to me now" they nodded.

"Sora please save Marina" Gosha cried.

"I will" he then ran up the final staircase.

Sora ran up the stairs until finally he could go no further.

On the floor was a picture of Marina in a long white dress with the Heart's Keyblade in her hand and there was a huge door across the room.

"MARINA!" he yelled he saw her lying on the floor lifeless.

"MARINA WAKE UP" he ran and held her in his arms.

Her eyes flickered.

"Sora why have you come?" Marina said quietly.

"why? Because I love you I have come to save you of course" he was shocked.

"Why waist your time with me Sora I knew we weren't to be together I am meant to be chosen for great suffering why risk your life for mine?" he was stared at her.

"Marina what are you saying your worth a lot to me your not to cause great suffering" he held her.

"Leave me Sora go seal the door and go leave me!" she closed her eyes.

"Marina I won't leave here with out you" He yelled.

"Marina wake up!" but she didn't answer.

"Well Sora I see you managed to over come the great challenges of the Dark Chamber's of Heart but now it ends here" Kairi said.

"Kairi why are you doing this why?" Sora glared at her.

"Why? You should know to get revenge you used to love me but you chose her over me so now I have to destroy her" she yelled.

"Kairi please don't do this please!" he cried.

"Now fight me Sora!" she held out a black Keyblade in her hand.

"It end's here Sora" she then charged at him.

Sora ran at her too.

Well what do you think?

Well what ever you do don't miss the next Chapter its going to be the huge battle between Sora and Kairi!

Who will win?

Well find out on the next Chapter on Anime Hearts Chapter 28 Sora VS Kairi

Love you all Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	28. Sora VS Kairi!

Hi everyone I am so sorry hehe well this chapter isn't very long so I promise the next chapter will be longer well the rest of the story is up so please enjoy hehe!

And also MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 28 Sora VS Kairi!

A great battle between two best friends began.

"NOW SHOW ME YOUR POWER SORA!" she yelled.

"HEARTS OF FURY!" Sora lashed Kairi but she blocked the attack.

"Nice try EVIL HEARTS!" she whipped her Keyblade at Sora.

"AHH!" he yelled.

"COME ON SORA YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS!" she yelled again.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET! YUGIOH FORCE!" he yelled.

The dark Magician appeared.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" he yelled.

"Ahh!" she yelled she tried to dodge the attack.

"Very good Sora but see if you can handle this realease the Darkness!" she yelled dark waves of energy surrounded her body.

"NOW ATTACK!" the waves charged at Sora.

But then the Crystal Diamond Necklace glowed and protected Sora's body.

"what!" she yelled.

"See Kairi no matter how powerful the darkness there is always a light shining though" her smirked.

She grunted.

"NOW ANIME HEARTS!" he finished her off with the most powerful attack he had.

"NO!" she yelled.

He lashed her in the heart.

Her body fell to the ground and the heartless that controlled her body died.

"KAIRI!" he ran to her and place the Crystal diamond necklace and it made her body glow.

"Sora your ok I'm sorry Ansem was controlling me" she cried.

"I know Kairi but now I have one more thing I need to do" he turned to see Marina wasn't there anymore.

"Marina!" he looked then there was a laugh.

"Well Keyblade master you were very close to stopping my plan's but not close another time to open the door" Marina then screamed.

"Let her go!" Sora lashed and him.

I know dead short Chapter hehe well please read and review

Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	29. Marina´s Sacrifice!

Hiya everyone well this Chapter I say has to be the very worse in this chapter so please don't hurt me the title really tells you what is going to happen but please enjoy and read on

Love you all!

Chapter 29 Marina's Sacrifice!

Sora charged at Ansem with full force of his Keyblade.

Ansem just gave an evil grin it was like that's what he wanted him to do.

Ansem placed Marina on the floor and lashed an attack on Sora with his own Keyblade.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled.

"Stay back Kairi! He said for she was trying to help him.

"Well I see you have a Keyblade too" Sora glared at him.

"Yes this Keyblade is far more powerful than your Keyblade" he then launched a dark attack at Sora he fell to the ground breathless.

God he is stronger than me but I can't give up on Marina I have to do this for her for us I can't loss!

"BEYBLADE FORCE!" He yelled.

Then a huge blue dragon roared at Ansem it was Dragoon.

"What?" Ansem glared at him.

"NOW DRAGOON TURBOTWISTER!" Dragoon roared again and let out its really powerful wind attack.

Ansem was struck really hard by the attack.

"Well good trick but not good another" Dragoon then disappeared.

Sora was attacked again.

Sora now had no more strength left to continue the fight.

"Sora come on we're counting on you" Kairi yelled.

But Sora knew she was he was the only hope now.

"Time to finish you off Keyblade Master" Ansem walked over towards him.

Kairi couldn't do anything just watch there in shock.

Marina opened her eyes to see Ansem was about to launch a final blow at Sora.

Sora why are you risking your life for me this is all my doing please go leave me!

But she then realised the truth within herself she had to save him no matter what the cost was even if it cost her own life.

Kairi noticed her waking up.

"Marina you have to save him otherwise he is going to die," she begged her.

Marina then looked at the necklace round her neck it was her mothers necklace.

(BIG CLUE DON'T FORGET IT!)

"Kairi where did you get that?" "Oh Sora put it around my neck to free me when I was under Ansem's control" Marina pulled it off her and placed it around her own this was the key the key to there survival.

"So long Keyblade Master" he lashed the Keyblade at him.

But Marina charged at him and knocked him out of the way.

"What?" Sora looked at Marina to see her glowing bright blue, her clothes had changed to a black colour, she wore a black skirt which was short at the front but it was dead long at the back.

On her feet she wore long black boots that went way above her knees.

Her shirt was black that was tied by a red ribbon the sleeves were the same length as the white dress she was wearing before.

Her hair was fully down.

"What Marina what happened to you?" he stared at her with amazement.

"Ansem you are going to pay for all of your crimes" she glared at him.

"Oh really Princess and what makes you think that you can stop me?" he laughed.

"Because my friends are sticking beside me and I'm fighting for the one I love Sora" he smiled at her.

"Well you are no match for me how could you defeat me when your parents couldn't?" she glared at him.

"Well lets see who's the strongest is shall we?" Marina ran towards him and lashed her Keyblade at him but hr protected himself with his.

"Come on then Princess fight me," he laughed.

They swung their Keyblades and launched such powerful forced attacks.

Marina lashed her Hearts of Fury attack.

While Ansem launched one of his Dark powerful attacks.

Sora and Kairi stared at them.

"Wow what power!" Sora smiled.

"GO MARINA!" Kairi cheered.

"HEART'S OF LIGHT!" she yelled.

"Ahh I have had another of this time to get your power!" he yelled.

"Ahh" she yelled when he grabbed her neck.

"Marina!" Sora ran to help her he pushed Ansem out of the way.

"Marina don't fight anymore!" but she glared at him.

"Sora I have to do this" she pushed him away.

"Marina stop being so stubborn!" he groaned.

She winced in pain she fell to the floor.

"Marina see if you keep fighting you could lose the baby and worse your life" "Sora I have to do this I love you and this baby so much" he smiled a tear fell down her cheek he rubbed the tear away.

"DIE KEYBLADE MASTER!" Ansem yelled and he lashed the Keyblade into Sora.

"NO!" she yelled.

Ansem was laughing, Marina then ran and pushed Sora out of the way and she got caught into the Keyblade instead.

"MARINA NO!" he yelled.

But Ansem was yelling in pain Marina was destroying him his body was vanishing and until finally he was gone.

Marina stood there smirking she did it Anime Universe and Disney Universe were now safe at last but she then fell to the floor.

"Marina!" Sora ran to her.

She was breathing heavily he held her in his arms.

"Marina why did you do that?" he looked down at her.

"Because I had to do it because I love you" she smiled but then winced in pain.

"But Marina that should have been me not you and your hurt" he held her tighter.

Then tears started falling down his creamy cheeks, she cupped her hand on his left cheek.

"Sora no matter what happens no matter how strong the darkness there is always a light shining through" he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek she smiled back but then her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

"Marina what's wrong wake up please!" he yelled.

Marina was now dead along with the baby.

"MARINA NO!" he yelled again.

Kairi walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry Sora" she started crying too.

Then suddenly the Chamber started to shake.

"The Chamber is caving in we need to get out of here" Kairi yelled.

Sora picked Marina up in his arms and they ran back out to the porthole they managed to escape in time.

When they left they found all the others and the other six Anime Princesses of Heart standing waiting for them.

Its so sad I know but that is the way of life I know its so unfair but something is going to happen soon and a very big surprise and hopefully a miracle?

What will happen next?

Well you will have to wait and see next time on Anime Hearts!

Love you all

Anime Princess of Heart Marina xxx


	30. Fairy Power

Hi again this Chapter is slightly longer than Chapter 28 but still is a little short but well anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30 Fairy Power!

Everyone was so relieved that Sora, Kairi and Marina were out safe.

"You're all ok yeah did you defeat Ansem?" Kiara ran over to them.

"Yep thanks to Marina" Kairi then stopped what she was saying.

Sora looked down at Marina tears fell out of his eyes.

He lost her she was gone forever and so was his child. (awww no!)

Gosha couldn't believe it her first ever best friend ever the only girl to have ever wanted to be her friend was gone forever.

"I'm sorry Sora" Kai said.

"She did it to save all of us" Sora whispered.

There was nothing they could do now to bring her back now.

"I'm sorry for your lost Keyblade Master but she did for her love you must be very happy for that she cares for you so much" he nodded.

"Well we thank you for saving us all here this is for you" Serena walked forward and handed him a small key.

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"This is the key to opening the door to the light" she smiled.

"Thank you Serena" Sora gave her a slight smile.

"Well it's time for us to return to our worlds" said Tea.

They all started to float and they flew off into the sky.

Sora laid Marina onto the floor.

I'm so sorry Marina for this I'm sorry for everything.

"Well Keyblade Master I see you defeated Ansem" Serenity the fairy flew to them and so did a male green fairy flew beside her.

"Serenity what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It seems our daughter sacrificed her life to save yours," said Adam.

They stared at them.

(Can you guess who they are now? hehe)

"Marina is your daughter" Crystal asked.

Then Serenity and Adam changed into there normal forms.

Serenity looked so much like Marina a grown up version of her and Adam had short black hair.

They walked over to Marina, and placed their hands on her and magic flowed into her body from their hands.

Marina then started to move a little.

"Marina?" Sora walked over a little.

"Huh? Sora?" he was so happy she was alive!

He ran to her and hugged her tight in his arms.

Marina couldn't believe this how can she be alive this was just not possible? Was it?

The others jumped for joy, they were glad there friend was alive again.

Marina then noticed the two people standing before her and Sora.

"Mother? Father is that you?" Serenity and Adam stood there with open arms.

She started crying tears of joy they were alive they were safe they were with her again.

She ran into there arms and was embraced by King Adam who held his daughter in his arms.

"But I thought you were dead?" she said.

"We are never dead we were always with you we have been watching you grow up with you on your adventures but you never knew it" Queen Serenity replied.

"But I never realise this how can this be?" she asked again.

"When Sailor Galaxia tried to destroy us we managed to change ourselves into fairies and we escaped and we have been watching you ever since" she final understood this.

"But I'm afraid we will have to leave you now" "But why I have only just met you again and now your leaving!" she cried.

"Marina we are so proud of you keep your light burning strong you are the one who will open the door" then they disappeared.

She smiled she was glad she got to see them again she now knew they were always watching over her always.

* * *

I got you there didn't I if she died Sora would be really sad and heart broken I mean you can't do that to him can you?

Well as much as I hate to say this but the final chapter now NO! one more chapter to come up but at the moment i am planning the next one if you have any ideas for me to put into it then please do but to make some of you happy i will give you a little something and what it is going to be like the Story is mostly around Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X2 so have a little think about it ok hehe

Anime Princess of Heart Marinaxxx


	31. THE NEW BEGINNING!

Well hello everyone well here it is the final Chapter of Anime Hearts hehe I know please don't cry!

There will be further stories of this I promise but for now read this chapter please!

Chapter 31 The New Beginning!

Everyone soon left Hollow Bastion and went to Disney Castle.

King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Pluto the dog greeted or heroes.

"You did it guy's have saved us all" Mickey cheered.

"Well we promised we would save you" Riku smiled.

"You have done great guy's now things are back to normal at last" Goofy cheered.

But Marina wasn't so sure.

"Marina what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"I don't know? Its just even though Ansem is destroyed but what if there are other dangers to come soon?" she replied.

"Well no matter what happens we will fight together" Raven placed her hand out, Gosha placed hers on top and the others did the same.

"Well for now I think it's time to say goodbye" said Crystal.

"What Crystal you're leaving us!" Sora asked.

"Yes I want to live with Yoh in his world," she replied. (I know but this story ok people!)

"Yeah I want to go back and live with Kai in his world" Faith said.

"You guy's are leaving too!" Marina protested.

"Yes we know your going to live in Destiny Islands with Sora and I want to be with Li" Gosha smiled.

"Ok but you guy's we will see each other again some day right?" she asked.

"Yes of course we are friends forever no matter what!" Kiara cheered.

"Well goodbye my friends I shall miss you guy's" Marina ran to them and embraced them.

"And we shall miss you" Raven smiled.

She was going to miss all of her friends their friendship will never die they had the best times together and those moments she kept close to her and will always and forever.

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Marina were now back at Destiny Islands.

"Well I guess our parents are going to be so cross and worried about us when they see us" Kairi said.

"Well they will understand they know that I'm the Keyblade Master and Kairi was a Princess of Heart" Sora said.

Marina went sad what would Sora's parents think about her living here and they will be cross with him about making her pregnant.

"Don't worry Marina my parents will love you" Sora smiled at her.

"Are you sure they won't mind about you know" "Well they might be a little shocked but they will be here to help us" he smiled.

"Well see you Sora see you tomorrow bye Marina Kairi!" Riku waved good-bye to them.

And Sora was right about his parents they were happy that she was living with them and it wasn't long until the baby was born.

9 months pasted now completely and Marina gave birth to a baby girl.

Sora and Marina both smiled at her she looked so much like Marina she had her eyes, her hair though was blond and they wondered why about that.

"Look at her Sora isn't she just so beautiful?" he kissed her cheek.

"Yep just like her mother" Marina blushed at that.

"Would you like to hold her?" he nodded and held his little girl in his arms.

"If Kiara and Gosha were here they would be screaming for joy" they both laughed.

"I wonder how they're doing with their lives?" she wondered.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sora its Riku and Kairi can we come in?" Riku's voice could be heard.

"Come in Guy's!" Marina called.

Riku and Kairi walked in.

"We came to see the new baby" Kairi smiled.

"Here she is" Sora smiled.

"It's a girl!" Riku was shocked.

"Yep" he nodded "aww she is so cute she looks just like you Marina" Kairi smiled at her.

"Yes she sure does" Marina smiled back.

"What's her name?" Riku asked.

Sora and Marina had completely forgot about names since after they had defeated Ansem they had no idea they were just so confused.

"Oh God we haven't thought of a name at all!" Sora flopped onto the bed.

Kairi was holding her and Riku was tickling her which made her giggle.

"Well I have got a name" Said Kairi.

They looked at her.

"What do you have in mind Kairi?" they asked.

"How about Catrina?" she asked.

Sora and Marina smiled they loved it was perfect.

Now they finally destroyed Ansem they defeated him and the Anime Universe and Disney Universe were saved from Ansem and they now have a new daughter Catrina.

But does the journey end here? No this Journey had only just began a great legend has unfolded soon they will discover new worlds and more dangers to come there way.

And they will over come it no matter what, somewhere out there new worlds were to be discovered by our great heroes and there friendship won't die and they will reunite someday when that day comes a new journey will begin again in this ending chapter of Anime Hearts.

Well that is it now the baby I thought to name it Catrina and plus all my friends at school liked that name but thank you everyone for reviewing I liked to thank everyone who has reviewed and read my story and also if you have just started to review this story well thank you!

I love you all so much well I hope you liked my story and I think my writing skills have improved but not really much?

Well love you all

Anime Princess of Heart Marinaxxx


End file.
